Angels & Demons
by Kat271
Summary: What if Julia Thorne met Michael Vaughn--What could have happened one year after Sydney's disappearance. R&R Please
1. 1

Title: Angels & Demons (and yes I know I stole the title from Dan Brown, I like to think of it as a tribute to his greatness.)  
  
Time Frame: Post Sydney's disappearance, with a few minor details from Season #  
  
Summary: What if Julia Thorne and Vaughn had ever met...Fic about what could have happened after Sydney went missing.  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine. JJ is brilliant, all bow before the Alias god.  
  
Read and Respond, I beg of you! Hope ya'll like it!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Is this all, Sir?" The liquor clerk's query brought Vaughn back from his longing gaze into the freezer section.  
  
"Um, Yeah." He said, quickly glancing over her purchases. It was a scorcher in California, 101 degrees and rising. The clerk placed the cold can of ginger ale, and six pack of Heineken in a bag. After Vaughn absent mindedly handed the clerk his credit card, he glanced out the widow into the heat of the summer day. He had definitely chosen the wrong day to drive out to Santa Barbra, and the freezer looked intensely tempting.  
  
"Have a nice day." The clerk half grunted handing Vaughn his bag.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Vaughn said slowly pushing through the door.  
  
He set the bag in the front seat as he slid in to the car. In the five minutes he'd been in the store, the leather seats had already become sticky with the heat. He turned the key and was instantly bombarded with a steady jet of hot air. Vaughn squeezed the shifter and the wheel tightly as he peeled out of the parking lot; trying to physically keep himself from running head first back into the store's freezer.  
  
It was hard enough going to where he was headed. The heat just had to go ahead and make everything that much worse. As if he didn't have enough reasons to hate Mother Nature already.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
'If the bastard would just call already...' She thought to herself. She felt like a fool, just waiting there. She hated having to wait for other people. She never even wanted to be in this position in the first place. It was his idea to call her here; she had wanted no part of it. But she'd obeyed. She always did.  
  
After all she'd done for them, they seemed to still have such little respect for her. Maybe it was because she was a woman, or maybe because she was beautiful and intimidating; she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she'd worked too long and too hard to be treated this way. She was one of the best agents they had. They made her that way.  
  
She laughed thinking of the entire situation. How they still seemed to patronize her in this way, was far too demeaning; even for them. The most hilarious part of the whole ordeal was that she had their number, and they had no idea. It was the only reason she kept up the whole façade. She knew that someday she'd be the one with the power, and they'd be waiting on her.  
  
The blonde stood in a phone booth, on a street corner in London, laughing to herself ever so discreetly. She waited patiently, watching each person as the walked by without so much as a glance. She was good and remaining unnoticed. Her life depended on it.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
His cell phone rang impatiently on the bed, where he'd placed it. It was the call he'd been waiting for, he just wasn't expecting it so soon. He set down his razor, and walked swiftly out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone. He was clad in a white undershirt and boxers, still in the process of getting ready for work.  
  
He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear. He said nothing but listened intently. The caller waited a few moments and then spoke. "Buzz me up." She said softly, hanging up immediately. Jack nearly dropped the phone. He'd been expecting her call, waiting quite impatiently for it. But this, he never could have imagined in a million years. He quickly grabbed the slacks and shirt which we laid out on the bed and pulled them on quickly as he made his way to the door.  
  
He pressed the button near the door, which made a buzzing sound indicating the door downstairs had been unlocked. He then looked out the peep hole. When assured that there was no one in the hallway he unlocked the dead bolt and pulled the door open.  
  
She was just reaching the top of the stairs now; dressed all in black, wearing large sunglasses and a baseball hat. He smiled. She would have looked conspicuous, to say the least, if they hadn't been in LA, where any number of celebrities wore almost identical outfits to hide from the press and fans. There was just one problem, she was wearing a Boston Red Sox's hat, which in Dodger territory was sure to stick out.  
  
"Been to Boston lately?" He joked as she took the final stair and smiled at him.  
  
"I bought it from a boy at the airport." She said, smiling widely.  
  
"I don't have to tell you how big of a risk it is that you're here." He said, his smile slowly being replaced by a serious scowl.  
  
She stepped toward him, until they were almost touching. "No risk is too great for our daughter." She said as he swept her up into a tight and loving embrace.  
  
*************************************************************** 


	2. 2

"It's me." She knew who it was immediately, Kendall. She glanced around looking for any onlookers.  
  
"I don't have much time." She said quietly into the phone.  
  
"I know. I need you in Nevada, Pronto." He spoke quickly, without hesitation.  
  
"I can be there tomorrow." She said as she pulled open the door to her car.  
  
"Tonight," Kendall ordered impatiently.  
  
"We're not having this conversation again. I have responsibilities," She paused trying to choose the exact word she wanted, "elsewhere, as you know." She paused again, but just long enough for emphasis. "I will be in Nevada tomorrow by sundown." With that she hung up the phone.  
  
She set the small phone down on top of her purse, which was now sitting on the front seat. She closed the car door and stared out through the windshield for a long moment. The parking garage was nearly empty. It was 10:00 on Tuesday and everyone was already at work. She sighed as she started the car and made her way out of the enclosure and into the bright light of day.  
  
She hated being back in LA. It was the one place in all the world, that she had always hoped her superiors would not send her. But sure enough, as went with the theme of her life, her hopes were to be dashed.  
  
So there she was driving an inconspicuous teal green Saturn down the streets where she once lived. Her hair was hidden beneath a long wavy, bleach-blonde wig. Her eyes were blue, her legs covered in black nylons; her pink latex mini skirt was sticking to the seat. This was not one of her favorite Alias's, but that just made the day complete.  
  
The mission was simple really. The Covenant was testing her yet again. She was Julia Thorne; reprogrammed, reborn, and a complete Covenant robot. She knew nothing of LA, but what had been in the case file. She knew no one in LA except for her target. The Covenant was watching her every move. Everything had to be perfect.  
  
She glanced in the rearview mirror. On cue a nondescript black sedan turned the corner a couple of seconds behind her. There were two men, both in standard black suit and sunglasses. It seemed more than comical that the Covenant had trained her as a super spy, or so they thought, and then had put the most conspicuous tail on her that they could find.  
  
She smiled to herself as she sped up and changed lanes. She wasn't trying to avoid her tail, but she still had to make it look like she was following her training to a T. She was instructed to watch for tails at all times, keep alert while driving. She was to change lanes, double back, and constantly watch her 6. She laughed again as she glanced back at the Tail- ers who were obviously having trouble keeping up with her.  
  
She could have played with them all day long, but her exit was approaching fast, and she had a mission to complete, pink skirt and all.  
  
He pulled straight up to the beach. He hadn't stopped since his liquor store run. He locked the car and sighed as he took off his shoes and made his way toward the water. The beach was secluded and almost entirely deserted. The soft white sand welcomed his feet instantly. Its warmth was comforting. The water was mesmerizing as always, and the sun seemed to burn less brightly with the cloud cover over Santa Barbra. He walked until the water washed over his toes, soaking the edges of his kakis.  
  
He sat instantly, almost falling as he did. His eyes were intensely hypnotized by the waves crashing over the beach. For a long time he just sat, letting the water wash over his feet and ankles, watching its movement. Thinking of her.  
  
He'd come to this spot religiously for almost a year. There was a bed and breakfast at the end of the beach. He'd never stayed there. He remembered the beach well, and had memorized every inch of it. The sand was warm, like an old friend; The water freshly cleansing, as always.  
  
It was the spot he'd chosen to take her. It was the spot where their future together had suddenly come to an end. It was painfully ironic how this one place symbolized both their future together and its end. He glanced over at the small house at the end of the beach. It was Daisy's Beach Inn. The old lady was the owner, and was the sweetest, most lovely person. He'd never met her.  
  
Of all the times he'd visited this beach, he'd never been able to find his way up the house. In some ways it remained how he pictured it would. He would drive her there, eat a candle-lit dinner, make love by the moonlight. That night, which he'd most carefully planned out in his head, was left untouched. Always a fantasy of what could have been.  
  
He looked out at the water again, and cleared his throat quietly, preparing to speak. He closed his eyes, as he always did and pictured her face. Then he spoke to her.  
  
He'd gotten out of the car. That's all she could tell for sure. The green little dot blinked in place on the GPS screen she held in her hand. He was near the beach. She was used to his little adventures there, by now. His visits had become more and more infrequent; as fact that made her smile with hope. He was forgetting her; he was ready to move on.  
  
She put the GPS unit back into her purse and checked her watch. Phone calls made, and contacts met, she was ready to return to the states. She regretted that she couldn't spend more time in London, but duty called.  
  
The word "duty" always made her smile. Her "duty" was Michael Vaughn, and they couldn't have chosen worse. He was handsome, strong, good in bed, and most of all, quite ready to believe everything she told him. He was the perfect target, though it had taken longer than she'd expected for him to move past Her.  
  
Sydney Bristow, dead and buried; Or whatever, the Covenant had done with her. It no longer mattered. Sydney had left the Covenant a wide open opportunity into the CIA, and his name was Michael Vaughn. As vulnerable as he was, she couldn't complain about her assignment. It was easy, almost comically easy.  
  
The hard part had come when he'd made the decision to quit the CIA. It was a dumb move on his part, and a worse move for her. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get the Covenant to realize Michael's value after he no longer had access to the CIA. But they had come around eventually, understanding that Lauren could extract knowledge from Michael about several important cases.  
  
It was a long process, but they grew closer and closer in time. The last five months had been increasingly excellent. He'd really started to trust her, and even better he'd started to stay over at her apartment more often, allowing her to use the night time hours for other extracurricular activities, besides sex.  
  
She'd retained information on a variety of topics. CIA protocol, names of informants. But was the Covenant was most interested in was his knowledge of Sydney Bristow. This made her increasingly angry, not to mention a little jealous. But the information was mostly regarding Rambaldi, and Irina Derevko.  
  
The Covenant was still skeptical about how much move value Michael held for them. It was a constant battle to convince them of his usefulness. For the last couple of weeks they'd been off her case completely, but sooner or later, she feared, they'd find her excuses irrelevant. Then there was no telling what they would do. 


	3. 3

"Sydney," he breathed, a barely audible whisper under the sound of the crashing waves. "I will always, always love you." He started as he always did. And as usual this was the time where the tears began, he was past the point of caring. "I told you that I would move on. I know in my heart that I would have wanted the same for you. God, I could just be making this up, to convince myself that this is okay....but it feels like it's not Syd. I never wanted anyone but you, I could have spent the rest of my days loving your memory, but it happened. I can't take it back. I think I'm falling for her Syd. I think, I think I might be able to be happy with her. Not the way I was happy with you, never the way I was happy with you. But she's a good person, she makes me smile." He paused wiping the tears from his face. "I never wanted to smile again without you. I never wanted to breathe again without you, but...I just don't know Sydney. Here I am commemorating your death, talking to you as if you were right here. Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe..." He could barely speak, but I forged on as best he could. "Maybe I should run head first into the ocean and find you." He paused trying to control his breathing. "But you would kick my ass if I did that." He laughed slightly. "You'd probably break my nose and send me back down to earth." He smiled picturing her beating him up. "I just miss you Syd." He paused, his reverent thoughts returning. "What I came here to tell you was that I love you, forever. But I can't keep living like this, I want to be happy. I need to be happy. At least as happy as I can be without you. So here I am talking to you, the woman I love, who just so happens to be dead." He paused picking up a handful of sand and running it though his hands.  
  
"What makes this so hard is that I'm here now. Right where I was a year ago today. I'm at a fork in the road. I'm standing on this great precipice, and I can barely breathe. Here on this beach was where I was going to..." He trail off, his voice failing him. After a moment he cleared his throat again, and forced himself to speak. "I wanted you to be my wife, I wanted to be with you forever. But things never, ever work out now do they." He laughed again, still playing with the sand. "So I'm here now. Her name is Lauren. I don't love her Syd. Not the way I loved, still love you. But I'm going to try. I'm going to try out this happiness thing. You'd like her Syd, you really would. I wanted you to know." He stopped as the tears came flooding from somewhere deep inside him yet again.  
  
"You've become my Guardian Angel Sydney. We will always be together. And I hope that you're happy where ever you are; probably in heaven. I mean that's where angels go, to heaven. So, we're both going to be happy. But we'll always have this Syd. This beach means so much more to me than, than anything. I gave you all of my heart and soul, and you will always have that. God, I wish..."He paused. A long time ago he promised himself that he wouldn't 'wish', he wouldn't 'hope'. "Someday we'll be together Sydney. I know it. Keep watching me Angel, lord knows I need someone watching my back." He looked the beach up and down, and then gazed out over the waves. They had calmed quite suddenly, and were only softly curling over the white sand. "I love you Sydney, I always will."  
  
With longing gaze over the beach and the water he stood and walked away. 


	4. 4

"Turn it off." She said softly, turning averting her gaze from the laptop screen. Jack leaned forward and closed the lid of the computer. They were sitting on the couch together. Jack sat with his arm around Irina, whose legs were curled up underneath her.  
  
"How did you get this?" Jack asked, struggling though his disbelief.  
  
"I still have friends in the Russian government." She sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "We have proof she's alive; something more that just my maternal instinct." She said softly, trying her best to sound hopeful. Jack sighed heavily, and sat for a long moment with the information he'd just received.  
  
"Who was this Lazarey?" His question breaking the silence.  
  
"He's a diplomat, with various ties throughout Russian intelligence." Irina said lifting her head and looking at Jack's resigned expression.  
  
"Has the Kremlin seen this tape? Are they investigating?" Jack asked almost impatiently.  
  
"I only received this tape a few hours ago. I am still waiting to hear from a few assets. Be patient Jack. Sydney's alive, that's all that matters now." Irina said putting her hand to his face. She brushed her thumb across his cheek.  
  
"She's alive." Jack breathed, closing his eyes and just feeling Irina's touch.  
  
Irina leaned in and brushed her lips against his, thinking about all that had changed between them. "And we're going to find her." She breathed back.  
  
"Is it so preposterous to you, that I want to know where you are at all times." Kendall yelled into the phone.  
  
"You and I both know that that is an impossible expectation. I am under deep cover, the DEEPEST cover, and I don't appreciate the added pressure that of your constant patronizing inquisitions. I am working for you, because I have to, not because it's my choice. Now I have work to do here, I can't put you before the Covenant I have no other option. I have to complete this mission."  
  
"Ms. Bristow, I understand all of that." Kendall's resolve wavered for a moment. "I just want to be able to keep track of you. It's not about your ability as an Agent, it's about how much this project needs you. In case you haven't noticed you're invaluable, and I won't be careless and have this whole operation flushed down the tubes." He sighed, mentally kicking himself for sounding so emotional.  
  
Sydney was taken aback at his words. She'd never heard him like this before. "Kendall I understand all of this it's just that I have to be careful, really, really careful. One slip and this will all go straight down the tubes."  
  
"Alright as long as we understand each other."  
  
"We do. I will finish my mission here, and then cover to meet you in Nevada."  
  
"I assume you'll use the usual protocols."  
  
"Yes. See you then."  
  
"Be careful Sydney."  
  
She hung up the phone gently. Usually her conversations with Kendall ended in an angry slam of the phone, but tonight Kendall had opened up a little. He's actually told her what he was really thinking and not the usual bull shit he flung around. She looked down at the phone for a long moment, and then back up at the mirror in front of her.  
  
She was standing in the bathroom of a gas station just outside of downtown LA. She taken off her wig, but her hair remained in a tight fitting hairnet. Her pink latex skirt was abandoned as well, and her black nylons removed. She stood for a long moment gazing at herself. She looked so different than she had just one year ago. She had new scars, new marks. Her hair was different, her skin tone more tanned. But it was her eyes that had changed the most. She looked tired. She looked desperate. But most of all she looked angry. Which she was.  
  
She couldn't think of time in the last year where she had been anything but angry. Except for maybe the times when she was just plain sad. The times when overcoming grief took hold of her. She seemed to live in a place of perpetual darkness, where anger and fear were the only things keeping her alive. She felt like a caged animal; scared, alone, hungry for attention, and waiting for any opportunity to get out. All she wanted was out. The laughed in her head for a moment, thinking back to all of the times she'd wanted out of something. She'd wanted out of boarding school when her father had sent her there at age 12. She'd wanted out of Shakespearean literature when the professor had given her a horrendous grade. She'd wanted out of SD-6, the CIA, a life of deception and lies. But at this point she would have given anything to be back there. To be back at SD-6, lying to Sloane and Dixon, being a double agent. Hell she's even go back to when she was naïve and being deceived by Arvin Sloane.  
  
She shook her head, trying to physically remove the thoughts from her brain. She couldn't go back. There was nothing she could do, but pace back and forth in her cage, and watch the people who controlled her life. But one day, at some moment she'd have the opportunity to strike. And when she did, she'd kill anyone that got in the way of her freedom. Anyone. 


	5. 5

Her plane touched down roughly under the dimming California sun. Looking out the window of the enormous jet, the tarmac looked hazy in the high heat of still left in the fading day. Lauren quickly pulled her things together and checked around her for stray belongings. The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and she bolted from her seat, not wanting to be trapped amongst the masses of people trying to deplane all at once. She made it to the exit before the flight attendant had even begun to open it, and was the first one off the plane and into the fresh air.  
  
She hurriedly made her way through the terminals and out to the curb where a car was waiting to pick her up. She recognized the car immediately, with it's black tinted windows and it's distinct license plate. She was reaching for the handle of the back door when it opened suddenly in front of her. She barely had time to retract her hand before the door crushed into it. With a swift look around she gracefully stepped into the car and it sped off.  
  
"Everything went as planned I assume?" Her handler smiled, sitting across from her, his visage marred by the darkness of the tinted windows.  
  
"Did you expect anything less than perfection." She smiled back, an intentionally seductive and confident smile.  
  
"Angel when it comes to you I find expectations to be rather unnecessary." He chuckled softly.  
  
Lauren watched his dark figure carefully. She worked tenaciously to hide her resentment of him. "To what do I owe this most pleasurable visit?" She questioned glancing nonchalantly out the window.  
  
"I have some new information for you Angel. Very interesting information." He said softly.  
  
"Regarding?" She prompted pulling her gaze from the tree's flying by outside, and replacing it on the man in front of her.  
  
"Irina Derevko." He smiled, knowingly.  
  
"I see." Lauren smiled back devilishly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She'd been waiting for almost an hour when she decided to that her informant wasn't going to show. She glanced into her water glass, and laughed softly to herself. Nothing had gone as planned in this mission. Lost targets, and missing informants were the least of her problems. Her time was running out, and the Covenant wasn't going to be pleased. It was her fist mission back in the States. The Covenant had kept her away from her homeland for almost a year, testing her out in unfamiliar territory. And now for the first time she was back in LA, on Sydney Bristow's old turf. She needed this mission to go well. She needed the Covenant to believe that she was Julia Thorne and that LA meant nothing more to her than Bei Jing. But everything had gone wrong and she wasn't pleased.  
  
She shivered pulling the sweater up around her shoulders more tightly. The air conditioned restaurant was keeping its word, twice over. The waiter was approaching fast, ready to inquire for the fourth time if she was ready to order dinner.  
  
"Bonjour Madame, have you made your decision yet. Or, ah, is there maybe a certain gentleman you have been waiting so patiently for?" The waiter was kind, but his French accent was fake. Sydney stared at him through her blue tinted contacts, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"It seems as though I've been stood up. But I would love to try your Agneau aux haricots." She said smiling.  
  
The waiter looked at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Right away Madame, will you be having anything more to drink then?" He smiled expectantly.  
  
"No thank you." She smiled turning her attention away, and signaling for him to leave.  
  
She scanned the room again, looking for her Covenant Tail-ers. Always conspicuous, they were sitting at the bar, having cocktails and stealing glances at her through the large mirror on the far wall. She laughed again, thinking how easily she would be able to lose them, when she needed to leave for Nevada. Her eyes finished scanning the room and feel upon the entry way.  
  
There was a small crowd in the entry way, consisting of a few couples. Sydney cursorily looked them over and much to her surprise she recognized one of the men. She would have missed him if she hadn't been paying attention, but after looking him over thoroughly she was certain that it was him. Her informant, 66 minutes late, had just shown up at their designated meeting place. It was 7:06, and Sydney watched as he looked around the room until he saw her. He acknowledged her with a slight nod and then turned back to the woman he was talking to.  
  
Sydney was unnerved by the presence of this man's date, but let it slide. Her mission would fail without this man's intel, so she really had no choice but to go along with whatever he did. Sydney watched as he and the blonde woman spoke intensely for about a minute as the stood in line. The woman seemed angry, but the informant remained calm. Just before the line cleared to allow them to speak to the hostess, the blonde woman stormed off out the door.  
  
Sydney watched the entire interaction patiently. As her informant approached the hostess he looked over to her, and presumably told the hostess that he'd found his party. He quickly made his way across the restaurant floor and to her table. She smiled as he approached, keeping their cover as a dating couple. She smiled as well leaning over the table to kiss her cheek.  
  
"Ms. Thorne so good to find you here." He said, his Russian accent prevalent.  
  
"You're lucky Mr. Kovalev, you almost missed me." Sydney said, as he sat down across from her. Her expression was one of mild displeasure, but not enough to look angry.  
  
"I trust you found the restaurant alright. It is one of my favorites." Kovalev said slyly, changing the mood of the conversation.  
  
"Indeed, I have found it to have a very pleasing ambiance." She smiled.  
  
"And you, Ms. Thorne, I was told to look for a beautiful blonde alone in a corner, but I did not expect to find your 'ambiance' to be so pleasing. If it is not too forward of me to say." He smiled before turning to the approaching waiter, not giving her a chance to respond.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur..." The waiter started before being cut off.  
  
"I'll have whatever the lady ordered and a Martini, with three olives. Not two, three olives." Kovalev said, before waiting the gaping-mouth waiter away.  
  
"So back to business." He said turning to face her again. Sydney had watched his encounter with the waiter carefully, and had already assessed how she was going to play this deal.  
  
"Yes, I was told you were the man with all the answers." She smiled leaning an elbow on the table and seductively tracing her lips with her finger.  
  
"I like to think so." Kovalev smiled reaching across the table and taking a sip of Sydney's water. "You need intel on a certain Mr. Savin who is operating here in LA." He smiled setting her water back down in front of her.  
  
"I do. I was informed that he worked out of an office building downtown, but that information turned out to be less than desirable." She arched an eyebrow, challenging him to give her better information.  
  
"I have a lead on where he has moved his 'office' to, as well as intel on his new security system." He smiled challenging her to make him an offer. "And you have my word that this information is of the highest possible veracity."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that it was." She smiled seductively.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He changed as quickly as he could, showering in seconds and throwing on the neatest looking suit he had. He hadn't planned his trip's timing very well, but he was fairly certain that he was going to be late for dinner. Very late.  
  
He checked his phone to make sure that she hadn't called, and then jumped into the car. He was in third by the end of the street, and altogether skipped the stop sign as he turned onto the major street.  
  
It took only ten minutes to make the twenty minute drive to the restaurant, and his thanked his luck for keeping the police out of the picture. He pulled into the parking lot and looked frantically for parking but the place seemed packed, and there was not a spot in sight. After five minutes of looking he parked on the street and walked almost a block back the restaurant- Le Central D'Paris. 


	6. 6

"Michael sweetie I changed my mind. I don't want French tonight, how about we just stay in and order pizza." She said her tone happy, which was anything but what she felt. "I hope you get this message before you leave. I'll try your cell too. Love you." Lauren hung up the phone, a frown crossing her face. She'd already tried his cell, he wasn't answering. She was in the car heading toward his place, hoping that she'd catch him before he left. It was already passed the time they'd agreed to meet, but knowing Michael Vaughn, he was running late.  
  
She cursed the Gods for sending Kovalev to the restaurant. He was the last person in the world she wanted to see. He oh-so-suave attitude gave her the creeps, not to mention the several incidences where his hand had accidentally ended up in her ass. She cringed. That man was nothing but trouble and she wasn't going to let Michael anywhere near him. Kovalev was the type that would say something that Michael would find suspicious, just to get a rise out of Lauren. Not to mention Kovalev would make some obscene comment in front of Michael, which would quite probably lead to an all out brawl. She was going to have to find a way to get rid of him. LA was her territory now, and there wasn't room for two Covenant operatives.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Then it's settled." Kovalev said finishing off the last of his Martini.  
  
"Where can we make the exchange?" Sydney said smiling.  
  
"I have a room in the hotel up the street. That will do nicely." He smiled. "You have the money with you , of course?" He said glancing around for the waiter.  
  
"Of course." She smiled.  
  
Kovalev returned his attention to her. "Shall we go now, or wait for the food." He smiled, arching an eyebrow.  
  
Sydney leaned in and lowered her voice. "I don't think I can't wait much longer." She smiled back.  
  
Without a word Kovalev stood and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table. He turned immediately to help Sydney up and began making his way toward the exit. Sydney followed closely behind.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He found himself at a full out run as he made his way through the cars in the parking lot. He slowed to maneuver between two tightly parked cars. Just as he'd squeezed past the side mirrors of both cars, he glanced up at the entrance of the restaurant. Exiting the Restaurant was a couple, who hurriedly rushed past the incoming crowd. Something about the man, made Vaughn stop in his tracks. He racked his brain trying to remember where he'd seen the man's face before. It hit him just as he started walking again. "Christos Kovalev" know as just "K" to his friends, was a CIA informant in LA. He worked mostly with Russian operations within the city, but he also had connections to some major organizations around the world. What struck Vaughn the most was that he knew Kovalev through Jack Bristow. And Jack Bristow had used Kovalev as an informant looking into Sydney's death. The thing was that before Vaughn and Jack had gotten the intel out of Kovalev he'd skipped town with their money and all of their hopes.  
  
Losing all reason, and care for what he was doing Vaughn followed the man as he and his lady-friend turned the corner. At a discreet distance he tailed them walking up the street. Staying in the shadows Vaughn watched them closely assuring that they didn't detect that they were being followed. The woman on Kovalev's arm was obviously a very recent acquaintance. She held him arm casually but kept her distance.  
  
It was as they turned to walk into the Hilton Hotel, that Vaughn noticed a black sedan was also following the couple. As the two went inside, the man in the passenger seat of the car jumped out and discreetly followed them in. The other man sped off, presumably to park. Vaughn nonchalantly followed the couple, and their tail, into the hotel. They were just stepping into the elevator, and Vaughn watched as the doors closed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As the elevator doors closed, Sydney laughed to herself. As if she didn't recognize the man in the dark suit who had followed them into the elevator. Her tail-ers were the worst she'd ever seen, and she decided to say something to her superiors when she had a chance. The night was going well, except for the fact that Kovalev wouldn't take his hand off of her butt. She shrugged it off, she would do almost anything to get the intel she needed, and her mission accomplished.  
  
The doors opened automatically on the fourth floor and Kovalev stepped out quickly pulling her with him. He walked straight across the hall, to the room facing the elevator and slipped the key into the door. The entered quickly, and Kovalev switched on the lights.  
  
"Would you like some champagne?" He said strolling toward the mini bar.  
  
"No thank you." She said looking around the room. Within a few seconds Kovalev was handing her a glass of champagne and motioning for her to sit down on the bed. She obliged.  
  
"How long have you been working for the Covenant, Ms. Thorne?" He said sitting down beside her.  
  
"Far too long." She said pretending to sip from her drink.  
  
"Ahhh, I know the feeling. But you are still so young, are you not still enthralled in the danger, the excitement.?" He said smiling at her.  
  
"Will the standard price for your intel be sufficient?" She said standing and walking toward where she'd set her purse.  
  
"Julia." He said softly, as if calling her back to where he sat.  
  
Sydney pulled the gun from her purse and turned immediately upon hearing the name. "How did you know my name?" She said, abandoning her nicey-nice façade.  
  
"I know more about you than you know about you Julia." He smiled, with a slight laugh.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. 7

"Was that him?" Jack said poking his head out of the bathroom.  
  
"It was." Irina smiled, from where she sat in bed.  
  
"And," Jack prompted walking out of the bathroom in naught but a towel.  
  
"And the lead was good. Our contact is in LA, and we should be able to reach him." Irina smiled widely.  
  
"Good." Jack said sitting down on the bed next to Irina.  
  
"Do you have funds on-hand?" She asked leaning toward him.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" He smiled leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips.  
  
"This contact, is he trustworthy?" Irina questioned puling away from Jack for but a moment.  
  
"No, but I will see to it that nothing goes wrong." Jack said before lowering his head to kiss her neck.  
  
"Jack," She breathed as his hand wandered below the sheet that covered her. "We're going to be late."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vaughn crept toward the room slowly, making sure the black suits were no where to be found. He approached to door and pressed her ear to it. Sure enough, he could hear two voices inside, a man and a woman's. Greasing the palm of the Hotel Desk Clerk had been easier than expected, and Vaughn carefully slid the key card into the lock. As he swiftly pulled it out he pushed the door open and entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mr. Kovalev I have no interest in your knowledge of me, only of my mission. Now if you are truly loyal to the Covenant than you will give me what I need." She said gun still aimed, and stepping closer.  
  
"Are you truly loyal to the Covenant." Kovalev smiled, arching an eyebrow in a challenge.  
  
"My loyalty has never been a question, tell me what I need to know." She said grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. With her gun pressed to his temple, she reached into the breast pocket of his coat and pulled out his wallet and an envelope.  
  
"Oh Julia, don't tease me so." Kovalev laughed as she threw the two items on the bed. It was then that she heard the click of the door, heard it open and then close once again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lauren was thoroughly pissed when she reached Vaughn's apartment and he wasn't there. She stormed through the house and then pulled out her phone. He still wasn't answering his cell. The GPS monitor was next, and she kicked herself for not thinking of it earlier. She often found herself lost in the world of the "worried girlfriend" instead of what she really was "the deceiving agent". She kicked herself again for getting caught up in her own lie. She didn't love Michael Vaughn. She was there to deceive him. He was expendable.  
  
The GPS monitor lit up instantly revealing that Vaughn was parked only a block from the restaurant. For once in his life Michael Vaughn was on time. She wondered if her day could get any worse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"She's meeting with Kovalev. Everything is going according to plan." A man in a black suit spoke into the phone.  
  
"Good, stay on her. No mistakes." The man on the other end responded.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Has she done anything out of the ordinary? Side trips? Outside contact?"  
  
"No sir. I've seen nothing to suggest she has anything on her mind but this mission."  
  
"Good. I want to know everything check in, in 12 hours." The line went dead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	8. 8

"Oh Julia, don't tease me so." Was the first thing Vaughn heard as he entered the room. With the door closed quietly behind him, he stood for a moment assessing the situation. From where he stood he didn't have view of the entire bed room. The small alcove that led to the bathroom, and the door, allowed Vaughn only sight of the television and the far window. Kovalev and his "lady friend" were in the room, probably on the bed. He waited, staining his ears for another sound. But none came. Vaughn plastered himself against the wall where he could remain undetected and took a few steps toward the bedroom.  
  
"Julia!" Kovalev said, his words strained. Vaughn heard rustling on the bed and assumed the night's activities had commenced.  
  
At that moment he made a decision. Kovalev wasn't expecting him, and besides he was busy with "Julia". Vaughn was unarmed, but he was well trained, and he could take Kovalev-No problem. So he turned the corner.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as she'd heard the door she'd sprang into action. Pushing Kovalev back onto the bed and pushing herself up against the wall. She kept her gun trained on Kovalev, and strained her ears for sounds of the intruder. He was making his way toward them. She could hear his footsteps on the carpet. He was getting closer.  
  
Sydney stepped toward the corner near the entrance, where the intruder would inevitable come through. Her gun still trained to Kovalev she gave him a look of death, signaling for him to be quiet and stay where he was. Pulled the gun up into ready position near her ear, and waited.  
  
The intruder finally rounded the corner revealing himself. Sydney quickly grabbed the back of his shirt and placed her gun to his head.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She half yelled into his ear.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. I'm here to see Kovalev." The man said putting his hands out in front of him.  
  
Sydney's adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She held the back of the man's blue button up shirt tightly in her grip. She had originally guessed that it would be one of the Covenant's tail-ers, but this wasn't one of them. This surprised her greatly.  
  
"Please, I just want to speak to Mr. Kovalev" The man pleaded.  
  
It wasn't long before reality slowly become clearer. She recognized the voice of the man she was holding. She could only partially see his face but as his features registered in her mind, she felt the gun begin to slip from her hand. She stared for a moment in disbelief, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Mr. Kovalev don't you remember me, I was trying to find out about the Covenant." The man said as he tried to turn his head and see the face of his attacker.  
  
Action solely on instinct Sydney removed the gun from the man's temple, and pistol whipped him in the back of the neck. Unconscious, he fell to the ground immediately.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	9. 9

"You will sit here and you will ask him the questions. I will have this gun trained on you the entire time. If you so much as move a millimeter I will shoot you, and you will die. Do you understand me?" Sydney said, her voice in a harsh, loud whisper. She glanced at Vaughn who was tied up on the bed. Kovalev sat in a chair facing him.  
  
"Yes, but Julia is this all really necessary. I could just go and you could stay and interrogate this man yourself." Kovalev said trying to worm his way out of the situation.  
  
"You choose, do what I've asked or bullet in your head. Do you honestly think anyone will care that you're dead, you slimy piece of shit." Sydney said walking toward Vaughn. She was doing her best to keep her façade together. All she wanted to do was cry. She splashed water on Vaughn's face and he stirred slightly.  
  
"Okay show time, ask the questions, don't ever look over at me, and you might live to see another day." She said, quickly concealing herself within the darkness of the entrance alcove.  
  
She could only see Vaughn's feet, but that was enough. She could tell that he was waking up.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn." Kovalev yelled. "Are you awake?"  
  
"I'm getting there." Vaughn's voice sounded weak and disoriented. Sydney listened carefully  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kovalev asked, on cue.  
  
"Well other than being knocked unconscious, I was looking for you." Vaughn said softly.  
  
"What is it you want with me Mr. Vaughn, you have my full attention." Kovalev said. He was doing well.  
  
"You skipped out on my friend and I. We paid you, and you bolted. You owe me information." Vaughn said, his voice strengthening.  
  
"Look around Mr. Vaughn, at the moment you are in no position to make any demands." Kovalev laughed.  
  
"Where'd your friend go. What was her name, oh right Julia. The girl with the gun?" Vaughn's words retaining some bite.  
  
"That is none of your concern. How did you find me here." Kovalev asked, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"I saw you, leaving Le Central, the restaurant. I followed you here."  
  
"As I recall the information you wanted, it was about a girl." Kovalev said puffing away at his cigarette.  
  
Sydney was growing angry, Kovalev had strayed from her line of questioning. She would have put a bullet through his head, if he hadn't been a Covenant contact.  
  
"Yes, Sydney Bristow."  
  
Her name caused Sydney to pause. The way he said her name caused her to remember.  
  
"She was killed you said, by the Covenant. You wanted to know more about them."  
  
"Yes I wanted to know where to find them."  
  
Kovalev laughed at this. "Well isn't that ironic."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean." Vaughn responded angrily.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. This girl Sydney Bristow you loved her yes?" Kovalev prompted.  
  
Sydney was beginning to suspect that Kovalev might not have been lying when he said he knew more about her than she did. That's why he was asking Vaughn those questions, he wanted her to hear the story of her own life.  
  
"I loved her, yes." Vaughn said, the words obviously painful.  
  
"What if I told you..." Kovalev started, but was cut off as Sydney walked into the room. Gun pointed at Kovalev and back turned to Vaughn she hit him across the face.  
  
"Into the bathroom," She hissed. He stood slowly and obeyed. She followed him to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. She reversed the lock earlier so that she could use the bathroom as a makeshift holding cell. Once the door was secured she made her way back toward the bedroom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	10. 10

Sydney tucked her gun into the waistband of her skirt and took a deep breath. She was still hidden in the darkness of the entrance alcove. She took several more moments to prepare. She was about to confront the man she loved. The man who thought she was dead. She didn't know what was worse, the fact that he'd moved on without her, or the fact that she'd been alive all this time, and never contacted him. He had just as much reason to be angry with her, as she was with him. The only thing was that she didn't hate him.  
  
It had been three months since she'd discovered that he was with another woman. He thought she was dead. But he was also in danger. She knew the Covenant watched the members of Sydney Bristow's old life carefully. So she'd stayed away. In away she herself had moved on. She was a different person.  
  
After one final deep breath she took a few steps into the room. She watched Vaughn's eyes as they fell upon her, at fist they stung with the fury of his capture. It wasn't long before he seemed to recognize her features. Sydney looked down, she was completely unsure of what to do. It finally dawned on her that she was wearing a wig, and contacts, and that her make was done to conceal her most recognizable features. She reached up and slowly pulled the wig from her head, revealing her dyed blonde hair French braided behind her.  
  
Slowly she allowed her eyes to meet Vaughn's.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She just walked into the room and looked at him. She looked calm, curiously so, and he was unsure of what the situation actually was. It was when she'd pulled off her wig and looked at him, that he noticed how sad her eyes were. She just started for a long moment, but Vaughn couldn't stop thinking about how much she reminded him of someone. The thing was, he couldn't place her face.  
  
She stood there for a few seconds just staring at him. She stepped forward, opened her mouth as if to speak, and then paused. He was trying to put the entire situation into context. She was the one with the gun, Kovalev was apparently locked in the bathroom, and he was tied to the bed. All things considered his situation was bad. Not to mention the fact that the woman in front of him looked eerily familiar, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out who she was.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After a few long moments, and a painfully blank expression from Vaughn, Sydney decided that she should untie him. She wasn't sure why exactly she felt the urge to do it, but she went with her instinct. She walked toward the head of the bed. She averted her eyes, but could still feel him burning into her. Did he not know who she was? Was this some kind of act?  
  
At this point Sydney wasn't sure of anything. Her gut was driving her, and she let her mind take a back seat. Her emotions were clouding her judgment to a life-threatening extent—so instinct it was.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vaughn said softly as he began to loosen the binds on his hands.  
  
She made no response but stepped back once he was completely free. Vaughn immediately sat up and rubbed his wrists. After a moment he looked up at her again.  
  
"It's Julia right?" He said searching her face again, trying to find some sort of clear recognizable feature. "Do you work for the CIA?" He said, obviously trying to figure things out.  
  
"No." Sydney breathed, almost unable to speak at all. "Vaughn." She whispered, trying to hold herself together.  
  
It was her use of his name that caused everything to come crashing down. He stared at her for many more long moments of disbelief. He watched as tears formed in her eyes, and rolled carelessly down her cheek. He watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes and then pulled the fake blue contacts from them as well. He watched her standing there in front of him, but he didn't believe.  
  
"Vaughn. Say something." She cried dropping to her knees in front of him.  
  
He didn't' respond but kept his eyes trained on her face. He didn't even feel it as she picked up one of his hands in each of her own.  
  
"I can't imagine what you're thinking right now." She said softly, letting more tears roll from her big brown eyes. "You must be in shock." She shook her head, trying to imagine what she would be thinking in his situation. "I know this is hard but you have to listen to me it's very important." She said trying to sound calm and collected, when she felt, and looked anything but. "The Covenant..."She started, but was cut off immediately.  
  
"Wait." He said softly, a tear escaping his eye. He started for another long minute as she knelt in front of him in anticipatory silence. "Sydney, you died." He breathed, as if her were actually talking to a ghost.  
  
"I know." She closed her eyes remembering the terrible day of her funeral. "I know Vaughn I was taken." She said, before completely breaking down.  
  
"I found your body; I spread your ashes out at sea." He said shaking his head. More tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Vaughn I know, I'm sorry. The Covenant took me, and made it seem like I was dead." She said, her resolve strengthening slowly. "They tried to brainwash me, tried to turn me into one of their agents." She said through a multitude of tears. Talking about this subject was harder than she's thought it would be.  
  
"The Covenant." Vaughn whispered, again shaking his head.  
  
"They're after everything Rambaldi ever made, they're..." She was cut off again.  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn breathed, taking his hand and squeezing hers. "It's really you." He whispered. His green eyes fogged with tears.  
  
"It's me Vaughn." She said. She paused looking up at him. "I've missed you so much." At that moment Vaughn pushed himself forward off of the bed, and on to his knees. He took Sydney into his arms and held her so tight that neither one could breath.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	11. 11

It took a moment for it to all sink in. But after a while Vaughn was suddenly overwhelmed with anger. It could have been the lack of oxygen, but he was pretty sure, that he was just generally pissed off.  
  
"You've been alive all this time." He said in total disbelief as he let her go and sat back against the bed.  
  
"If you can call it that." Sydney nodded. She was still crying, and at the moment trying to catch her breath. All she wanted to do was hold him again. She couldn't describe the feeling of being in his arms.  
  
"So you escaped from the Covenant just now?" Vaughn said obviously overwhelmed and confused.  
  
"No, I'm working as a double. I have to carry out the Covenant directives, but I'm really working for the DSR." She said quietly, pulling herself together desperately.  
  
"The DSR. The Covenant. Why didn't you tell me? Where have you been all this time?" He said softly. He was hurt, his eyes stung accusingly.  
  
"They believed that I was brainwashed Vaughn, they thought they'd turned me into Julia Thorne. But they didn't. I have no choice. If I told you I was alive then they would have killed you. My father, everyone." She broke down again. For so long she'd carried this burden so carefully, and now it seemed to all crash down at once.  
  
For a long time he just sat and watched her cry. His head was spinning. He felt like throwing up. He leaned forward and pulled her into his arms once again. He needed something to hold on to. He'd needed her for so long. And now he had her and he had no idea what to do. He was angry, and sad, and happy all at once. But holding her again seemed so right it hurt.  
  
"I wanted to tell you. When I was freed I tried to find you, but..." She trailed off, remembering the night she had found him...with Her. "They would have killed you and me. I was trying to protect you." She said softly, trying to remember why she'd chosen a life without him, when that life had been no better than death itself.  
  
"Shhh Sydney, it's alright." He soothed, not knowing what to say. She felt so good in his arms. He almost felt complete again. When for so long a person feels so empty, it's hard for them to believe they could ever be whole again. But suddenly it all rushed into him. He lacked only one thing. But whether consciously or not, he decided that answers could wait. He had her, and he wasn't going to let her go for anything.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We're looking for K." Irina said softly to the desk clerk as she slip a hundred dollar bill across the counter. "Room 447. Will you be needing a key?" The clerk said with a smile, he couldn't help but thinking that it was his lucky night.  
  
"Yes please." Jack said over Irina's shoulder.  
  
The clerk was quick about the key, and it wasn't long before they were in the elevator and on the way up to Kovalev's room.  
  
Irina squeezed Jack's hand, which she'd been holding since they'd gotten out of the car. Her palm fit perfectly into his, just like it always had. Jack squeezed back immediately.  
  
The light's indicating their altitude blinked slowly by. As the light blinked on four, the doors opened and the pair stepped into the hallway. Directly across from them was room 447.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Are you alone?" Her handler's voice came through the phone quite loudly.  
  
"Yes. What do you need." Lauren tried to sound sweet, even though she felt anything but.  
  
"Are you acquainted with a certain Mr. Kovalev, or just K."  
  
"Of course I use his services regularly."  
  
"Good. I have just received some very alarming information. He needs to be brought in for questioning. Can you handle it?"  
  
"Anything. Where might I find him?"  
  
"The Hilton downtown."  
  
"I'll take care of it tonight."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	12. 12

She couldn't drive any faster through the streets of LA. Her black BMW hummed as the well oiled machine it was, and she pushed it to the limit. It wasn't long before she was approaching Le Central, the restaurant where she and Michael were supposed to meet. She passed the restaurant, still speeding excessively and pulled straight into the Hilton parking lot. Killing Kovalev would take no time at all. She'd meet up with Michael, have a romantic dinner and hopefully everything would be going her way once again.  
  
Throwing her keys to the Valet Lauren waltzed into the hotel lobby and went straight to the desk. She smiled at the clerk and pulled a hundred from her purse.  
  
"I'll need a key to Mr. K's room." She pushed the money into the clerk's hand.  
  
"Right away." The clerk smiled back.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sydney was the one who pulled away first. She'd hadn't wanted to break down the way she had; she couldn't help it. She unfolded herself from Vaughn's arms and began to stand. She had too easily forgotten that she was a changed person, and so was he.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn whispered tugging on her hand.  
  
"I have to go." She said pulling her hand from his. She wasn't sure why she'd said it, but she knew that nothing good would come out of being an emotional wreck much longer.  
  
"Wait, that's ridiculous. Where are you going?" Vaughn said standing up himself.  
  
"You don't understand. The Covenant watches my every more. I don't have a choice, I need to get my Intel from Kovalev and make it to my dead drop. I don't have a choice Vaughn." She said moving to where she'd dropped her wig and her purse.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn said not sure what he really wanted to say.  
  
"Vaughn," She turned to face him, her expression resolute. "Listen to me. You have to go now. You have to forget this ever happened. Go back to your job, go back to your girlfriend, and forget that I'm even alive." She said, allowing the tears to start forming in her eyes once again.  
  
"What?" Vaughn said more loudly than he'd meant to. He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. "So that's what this is all about." He said more softly.  
  
"No. This is about your life and mine. I am Julia Thorne, that's how I stay alive, and that's how I keep you alive." She said, her anger at his accusation replacing any sadness she'd had before. "I'm not the person I was a year ago. I've changed, and you have too. Now, this is not up for negotiation. Get your coat and leave." She said, her voice stern and controlling.  
  
"Sydney you don't have to protect me anymore." Vaughn said softly, attempting to calm her. "I know the truth now, you're not alone." He took a step toward her.  
  
"Vaughn you have no idea how alone I am. You think you know the truth, you think you know what I have been through over the last year. You have no idea what I've gone through, what I have become. You don't know me anymore, so don't pretend like you do." She turned from him and began riffling through her purse.  
  
Vaughn waited a long moment before responding. "You're right Sydney I don't know what's gone on in the last year. I've been too busy mourning the death of the woman I loved more than life itself. I haven't lived the past year Sydney, I've been holding my breath hoping that I'd wake up from this terrible nightmare that I've been living. You're right we don't know each other anymore, you've changed, I've changed, but Sydney I never stopped loving you." He paused trying to control his emotions. "Sydney if you leave now, I'll go after you. I'll find you, I'm not going to loose you again..." He had more to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Stop. We're not having this conversation Vaughn." She paused and turned to face him. "Sydney Bristow is dead. As far as I'm concerned when you spread my ashes at sea that day, that was the end. Whoever you think you're in love with, whoever you think I am; you're wrong. Sydney Bristow died a year ago, I am not her." She said before turning and walking toward the bathroom door, gun in hand.  
  
Vaughn was stunned, his head was spinning yet again. She was telling him that she was dead, and there she was standing right in front of him. The woman he'd loved and lost was walking away again, and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms forever.  
  
It took three steps for him to reach her. With one swift movement his arms were around her and his lips found hers.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She'd seen the two men in the hallway long before they seen her or Jack. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with a slight giggle. Jack played along instinctively, as Irina kept one eye on the two men in dark suits. They were definitely watching room 447, and they were unmistakably Covenant. Irina grabbed Jack's hand and playfully pulled him with her down the hall toward the two men. They were standing in front to another room, and she headed straight for them. Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him kissing her passionately, continuing the façade. As they neared the two men Jack gave them each a wink and they moved themselves from the doorway.  
  
As the two men stepped aside Irina spun into action; landing a kick directly on the first man's wind pipe. Jack took the other man and managed to twist his arm behind him and put him into a choke hold. With a swift elbow to the man's temple he was out like a light. Irina took care of her man equally as swiftly and the pair began looking for a place to hide the two unconscious bodies.  
  
Irina walked a short distance back toward the elevator and found a supply closet that was unlocked.  
  
"Here," she whispered to Jack who had already begun to drag one of the men by his ankles. Irina held the door open for a moment and then went to grab the other man.  
  
Within a minute their work was done and the pair were once again walking toward room 447 hand in hand.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	13. 13

Sydney was so surprised by Vaughn's actions that she just stood there. Her senses were completely overwhelmed. His hands were holding her so tight she could barely breathe. His lips were soft but demanding. His body felt so incredibly right next to hers. Her body was reacting in all the right ways, as were her emotions. She wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms and breathe in his essence. It was her head that allowed the harsh reality come crashing down on her. It took her almost a minute to gather herself and push him away.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn protested, still reeling from the kiss, and amazed at his own actions.  
  
Instinctively there was only one thing she could do. She raised the gun she was holding and pointed it at him. His jaw dropped in horror.  
  
"Vaughn, God damn it." She cried, her voice more shaky and vulnerable that she'd wished it to be.  
  
"Sydney put the gun down. You're scared I know..."  
  
"Step back." She said, her voice much more even and controlled. He obeyed reluctantly. "Turn around." Her voice was now completely devoid of emotion. He again obeyed. She stepped toward him and pushed the gun into his back, while her other hand grabbed his tie and began undoing it.  
  
"Sydney, it doesn't have to be like this." Vaughn pleaded.  
  
"Don't talk," She ordered. Once his tie was loose, she used it to bind his hands. When she was finished she gave him a shove and he fell directly onto the bed. With her gun still aimed, she grabbed her wig and replaced it on her head. It was awkward fitting her wig with one hand but she managed none the less. "Get up," She said when she had finished. Vaughn obeyed again. His eyes searing with pain. "Toward the bathroom." She motioned with her free hand. He'd given up trying to protest.  
  
She unlocked the bathroom door and hurriedly pushed it open. Kovalev was sitting on the toilet smoking a cigarette.  
  
"About time." He whined.  
  
"Out," Sydney ordered. He obeyed quickly. Sydney then grabbed Vaughn's shoulder and pushed him into the bathroom. He turned to look at her as she closed the door. He stood tall, and just watched her with eyes full of pain and anger.  
  
"You don't have to do this alone." He said softly as she closed the door. She locked it tightly, and then turned to Kovalev.  
  
She shoved him harshly up against the wall.  
  
"Savin, where does he base his operation?" Sydney said pushing her gun against his throat.  
  
"Go to hell you whorish bitch." He said spitting at her. Within an instant she used elbow to hit him across the face.  
  
"Tell me where, or so help me, you'll be leaving this hotel in pieces." She threatened quietly.  
  
"You used to be Sydney Bristow, but somehow I think you already knew that." He laughed in her face.  
  
Sydney's anger overcame her in that instant.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A silenced gun shot and a flurry of cries and obscenities sounded clear though the door and Jack and Irina approached it. They exchanged a look of resolute confusion as Jack slipped the key card into the lock.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lauren reached the fourth floor in no time, taking stairs three at a time. She swung the door open and stepped into the hallway. The stairwell was at the end of the long hallway, and she began walking toward the center, watching as the room numbers descended in order. She glanced down the hallway and noticed two people standing outside a room. It didn't take but a moment to realize who the man was. She'd seen him at the CIA building, and been briefed on him for Covenant purposes. It was Sydney's father, Jack Bristow. And that wasn't a good thing.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	14. 14

"You shot me, you crazy bitch!" Kovalev wailed as he lay slumped against the wall in agony.  
  
"Savin, tell me now, or the next bullet stray's slightly higher and to the left." She said moving the pistol up to the zipper of his pants.  
  
"Okay, he works out of an office building downtown. The Lexington, 7th floor, the name R.S Industries. He'll be there I swear." Kovalev looked up at her in pain and anger.  
  
"If you're lying I will, find you, and next time I won't leave you breathing. She said crouching down beside him. With a quick slam of her elbow, he was out for the count.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He slid the key card into the door. The green light went off and the lock disengaged. He ever so slowly pushed open the door. He could hear voices inside but was trying desperately to decipher what they were saying. He'd open the door a few inches went it stopped abruptly, the dead bolt was on, allowing the door to open not more than three inches. "Shit." Jack whispered under his breath.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She noticed the door slowly being pushed open and scrambled to her feet grabbing her purse she ran for the window at the far end of the room. It opened easily and Sydney kicked out the screen. Looking out the window she could see a balcony down one story to her right. Pushing herself out the window, she hung with both hands on the ledge and swung all her weight to her left. As the force of her weight swung back to the right she let go of the window and landed directly on the balcony below. She glanced up at the window from which she'd just escaped. Vaughn was up there. He still loved her, or so he'd said. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she peered inside the sliding glass door that led from the balcony into the suite. It was empty, the glass door was unlocked, and she quickly moved inside and out of sight.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She watched as Jack and his companion began to open the door. They appeared to be hindered, presumably by the locked deadbolt. She ducked into the doorway of one of the rooms and continued to watch. She still had an escape route if she was seen, but she knew that it was no mere coincidence that Jack Bristow and she were on their way to see Kovalev. From the shadows she watched intently, ready to pounce at any moment.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack took a swift look around the hotel hallway before landing a kick squarely in the center of the door. The dead bolt chain broke immediately, and the door swung open with a loud bang. The room was dark, but the light from the hallway illuminated the body which was slumped against the wall of the entry way. Jack recognized the man as Kovalev and knelt to check his pulse as Irina closed the door behind him.  
  
"It's Kovalev, he's alive." Jack said softly.  
  
"Who ever did this went out the window," Irina said as she walked toward the far wall, and peered out the window. She saw the obvious escape route, or at least the one she would have used.  
  
"I think there is somebody in the bathroom," Jack whispered pulling out his gun. Irina hurried back to the entryway and as Jack stood ready to shoot, she unlocked and opened the door swiftly.  
  
"Don't shoot." Vaughn yelled immediately.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack said lowering his gun.  
  
"I followed Kovalev here." Vaughn said as Irina untied his hands. He looked between the pair. "You two aren't going to believe this but..." Vaughn started.  
  
"Sydney's alive." Jack said softly. "We know."  
  
"How? When did you find this out?" Vaughn said, his tone painfully indignant.  
  
"We found proof Vaughn, a video tape. We were coming to see Kovalev about just that." Jack said shaking his head. "Who did this to you?" He said looking between Kovalev and Vaughn.  
  
"That's just it Jack, Sydney did."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She crept toward the door, once she was assured the two were inside. Luckily she had gone undetected to Jack and his companion. She pressed her ear to the door, but could only hear muffled sounds from inside. She figured that Jack was probably interrogating Kovalev. She also assumed that she had been sent there to prevent Kovalev from divulging information to outside sources. Sources like Jack and his companion.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	15. 15

Taking the elevator down, she went directly to the clerk. He smiled brightly as she approached.  
  
"I need a room, preferably one on the ground floor." She said politely.  
  
"Alright I need your name and a major credit card." He smiled.  
  
"How bout you call me Ma'am, and you can write whatever you want in your little book." She said sliding a hundred across the counter.  
  
"Alright Ma'am. Room 112, it's just down the hall that way." He said pointing, and then handed her a key card.  
  
"Thank you, here's another hundred. Go to the convenience store and get me these things." She said grabbing a pad of paper and a pen. "Don't say a word to anyone, and be quick about it. There'll be another hundred waiting when you get back." She smiled widely again.  
  
"Hair dye, lip stick, a sweatshirt. It all sounds good. I won't be more than fifteen minutes." The clerk smiled.  
  
"Make it five and you've got yourself a hundred more." She smiled back.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sydney locked you in the bathroom." Jack said, so surprised he forgot the irony of what he was saying.  
  
"Yeah she was here with Kovalev when I arrived. She hit me in the head, and had Kovalev interrogate me when I came to. She said the Covenant kidnapped her, tried to brainwash her, but it didn't work. She's really working for the DSR undercover. She said they named her Julia Thorne and that she had to work for them or they'd kill her." Vaughn said, barely believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Julia Thorne." Irina repeated.  
  
"Do you recognize the name?" Jack said instantly.  
  
"No. You haven't explained why you were locked in the bathroom Mr. Vaughn." Irina replied.  
  
"Sydney said that she had to stay away, that the Covenant would kill everyone she loved if they knew she was deceiving them. She didn't want me to follow her." Vaughn said, shaking his head. "I did hear her interrogate Kovalev. She asked about someone named Savin. Kovalev said that he worked out of the Lexington under the name R.S Industries." Vaughn said, searching Jack and Irina's faces. "Savin, I know of him. He works mostly in black market arms deals." Jack said looking back to Vaughn. "Do you have any idea what Sydney wanted with him?"  
  
"None." Vaughn said shaking his head.  
  
"Did Sydney say anything else?" Irina prompted hoping to find out more.  
  
Vaughn thought for a moment, trying to decide whether to tell them more about what had gone on between them. "No, she shot Kovalev and left." He shook his head.  
  
"Alright. She's here to see or get something from Savin, we know that much. I'll have a team stake out the Lexington tonight, but I'm almost positive she'll wait until tomorrow to hit it." Jack said looking between Vaughn and Irina.  
  
"Jack," Irina said, before he could say more. "Sydney believes that she is trying to protect us. If the Covenant tried to reprogram her to be someone else, than she has no doubt gone through severe trauma. We need to handle this gently." Irina watched Vaughn's face as she said this. He simply looked down at the floor as she spoke.  
  
"Sydney may think that we need to be protected from the Covenant, but she's wrong. She is the one that needs our protection. This has gone on long enough." Jack said, his tone clearly angry.  
  
"She doesn't want to be protected," Vaughn said softly, not moving his gaze from the floor. "She's different Jack, even she doesn't believe she's Sydney anymore. She's working to take down the Covenant, which isn't a bad idea." Vaughn finally looked up at Jack. "We can't compromise her now. I believe her when she says the Covenant will never stop. She's scared, and reasonably so."  
  
Jack stopped for a moment taking in Vaughn's words. "Vaughn I know you think that you're doing what's best for Sydney by defending her, but you're not. My daughter has been exploited by the Covenant and the US Government long enough. She is here in LA, and within our reach, I am not going to let her slip by and keep living the way she is. I won't allow it." Jack's voice was raised substantially by the end of his little speech."  
  
"Jack," Irina said softly touching his arm.  
  
"What?" He turned to look at her harshly.  
  
"Vaughn's right."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lauren continued to wait in the concealed darkness of the storage room. No one had entered or exited Kovalev's room in a few long minutes. She kept her eyes trained on the door even as she reached for her cell phone. Ironically the cell phone rang just as she and grabbed it in her purse. She pulled it out, flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. It was still ringing. Only, it became increasingly clear that it wasn't her phone that was ringing.  
  
She whirled around instantly her eyes staining in the darkness. Quieting her senses she listened, and sure enough there was the steady sound of breathing coming from the back of the room. She reached behind her feeling the wall for the light switch. After several excruciating seconds her fingers grasped the switch and flipped it up.  
  
Lying in front of her on the floor, were to large men in dark suits.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	16. 16

The hotel desk clerk was rather fast about getting her what she needed from the convenience store. She paid him generously for his silence. She took the bag of goodies straight into the bathroom and began to work. She took the dark hair dye and dyed her wig. Letting the wig dry she re-did her make- up. She went for a more subtle look this time, emphasizing her brown eyes. As she applied eye liner she thought about the light blue contacts that had been left behind in Kovalev's room. It wasn't that she needed them anymore, but she'd shed them when she began to cry.  
  
Looking in the mirror she looked herself straight in the eye. She fought back the tears that tried to break through her hardened façade, all on their own accord. From the moment she'd woken up with Oleg, after being taken, all she'd wanted was to see Vaughn again. She wanted to be held in his arms, soothed by his words, and brought alive again by his kiss. She dreamed about him day in and day out. But somehow when her dream came true, it wasn't anything like she'd imagined.  
  
Part of her had given up hope that Vaughn could ever love her again. She knew that he was with someone new, that he probably loved her. He was a good man, she knew that he would move on and give himself to his new love, just as he'd given himself to her. After she'd seen him with his blonde lover, she'd tried to forget all about him, all about their lives together. She had almost succeeded, almost. But forgetting about the person with whom you were supposed to spend the rest of your life was hard, if not impossible.  
  
And then out of no where he'd walked into her life again. She still couldn't believe that they had somehow managed to find each other again. But she'd resigned her self long ago to take down the Covenant, to finish the mess that they'd thrown her into. She wasn't about to let them win.  
  
As she watched herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think back to her situation at SD-6. It was eerily akin to what she was going through now. She was still in love with Vaughn, but her work was keeping them apart. Looking back on it, it seemed ridiculous to go through all of that pain and angst again. But she had no choice.  
  
A lot had happened in the last year. Not only had Vaughn betrayed her, but she'd betrayed him as well. Julia Thorne was almost the antithesis of Sydney Bristow. She'd killed, she deceived; she'd used her body to accomplish her goals. She wasn't proud of any of it. Julia Thorne had no shame, and very few qualms about throwing morals and ethics out the window. At time Sydney had reveled in her new found freedom, as Julia. It was so incredibly easy to just let Julia take over. It was too easy to get lost in her way of living. But somewhere deep inside Sydney Bristow still lived.  
  
Julia did so many things that Sydney would never do. Whether it was sleeping with Simon, or trying cocaine; she'd told herself all along that she was doing it all for a purpose; that she needed to do these things to be Julia, to deceive the Covenant. It was so much easier to be numb in the role of Julia, than to be sad, and angry, and tortured as Sydney. Getting lost in Julia's actions helped Sydney forget about what she longed for, what she lived for. It was dangerous, but the alternative was so much worse.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The ringing stopped abruptly as Lauren moved toward the unconscious bodies in front of her. She slowly began to recognize the two men, but she was confused about their presence. Why would two Covenant operatives be in Kovalev's hotel, when she was supposed to be there to kill him? None of it made sense. Jack's presence in the hotel, the Covenant operatives, even her orders to "take care" of Kovalev.  
  
The Covenant worked in mysterious ways, but they were usually logical. Lauren was usually able to figure out the higher agenda. But this time everything was a mess.  
  
Looking around the storage closet, she found her costume quickly. The housekeeping uniform was a little small, but showing a little leg was never a bad thing. She quickly changed and grabbed a stack of sheets, concealing her weapon beneath them. Leaving her belongings in a bag on the shelf, she exited the room quickly and went straight toward room 447. The door was ajar.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We should find Sydney and meet with her covertly. That way her cover with the Covenant will not be compromised. Her life will be at a greater risk if we attempt to extract her from the Covenant completely." Irina said softly holding Jack's arm.  
  
"I agree, Sydney is committed to both protecting us, and taking down the Covenant. We aren't going to convince her otherwise." Vaughn said nodding, feeling nauseous as the small room moved slowly around him.  
  
It was obvious that Jack didn't want to hear any of this. "Fine, we locate her and find a way not to blow her cover. However, if she wants out we'll find a way. She needs to know that she doesn't have to do this anymore." Jack said firmly.  
  
Just then the doors began to open slowly.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	17. 17

After Lauren called out "housekeeping," She knew she'd made a big mistake. There was no reply. As the door sung open slowly she realized that the only person in the room was Kovalev. He was unconscious on the floor, and bleeding profusely from his leg. Closing the door behind her, Lauren quickly inspected the room. The bathroom was clear, as was under the bed. The only thing that seemed off in the room, was the open window and missing screen. Lauren debated whether it made more sense that Jack and his accomplice had jumped out the window, or if she had mistakenly taken her eye off the door, and let them slip by. The later seemed much more likely, and Lauren moaned in frustration.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The three exited the elevator and walked in to the lobby nonchalantly. They paused their conversation as they walked toward the parking garage.  
  
"My car is parked down the street." Vaughn said hesitantly, as they passed through the door connecting the lobby and the garage.  
  
"We'll take you to it." Irina said softly.  
  
The three walked toward Jack's black sedan which was situated near the door. Jack opened the door for Irina and she gracefully got inside. He closed the door behind her and looked up at Vaughn.  
  
"It may be none of my business. But you and Sydney; what is it you expect out of all this?" Jack said just loud enough, preventing Irina from hearing.  
  
"Jack, I have always loved Sydney." Vaughn said rather loudly before opening the back door. "And I know that she still loves me." He added before getting in.  
  
Jack rounded the back of the car and slid into the front seat. He said nothing but started the car and began driving out of the parking lot.  
  
"The team will alert us when Sydney approaches the Lexington. I believe that the best course of action is to be inside waiting for her." Irina said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"I agree." Jack said curtly.  
  
"My car is just over there," Vaughn said pointing to his BMW.  
  
Jack slowed the car to a stop and pulled into an empty space.  
  
"I am going to pick up a few supplies first. Do you need a weapon?" Jack said not looking back at Vaughn.  
  
"I don't know, do I Jack?" Vaughn responded, sounding more harsh than he'd intended.  
  
"I'll call you with our position, once we're inside the building. I assume you'll be able to find us from there." Jack said hitting the unlock button to allow Vaughn to leave.  
  
"Okay." Vaughn said hesitantly before he stepped from the car. Not a moment later Vaughn stood on the curb and watched as Jack Bristow and Irina Derevko drove away.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Using the hotel's hairdryer she quickly styled her wig. She'd cut it in a few places to create layers and was down sweeping some of the now straight black hair behind her head. Her blonde hair now totally concealed she looked herself over. The Clerk had done well with the sizes of the black leggings and sweat shirt. She looked extremely pale in her mostly black outfit, but she looked pretty good for a Convenience store alias. She packed the remainder of her purchases in a plastic bag and tied the ends together. Tossing it in the trash she hit the lights in the bathroom, and strolled out the door.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A quick bullet to the head took care of Kovalev, and Lauren quickly changed back into her cute cocktail dress and shoes. Strolling out of the elevator into the lobby she tried to look more confident than she felt. She was over an hour late for her dinner with Michael. She'd failed to take care of Kovalev before he'd spoken with Jack Bristow, and now she had absolutely no idea what information Kovalev had told them. Worst of all, the GPS monitor was showing that Michael had just left the restaurant, and now she wasn't even going to get dinner. She walked out the front doors of the hotel, lost in her thoughts. She was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vaughn drove madly thought the streets. He needed to get home, change, and get downtown. He didn't want to be late. His adrenaline was pumping wildly, and the throbbing in the back of his neck had increased tremendously since he'd woken up from Sydney's blow. He still hadn't put together why she'd hit him. That part didn't make much sense. In reality none of it made sense.  
  
So much of Vaughn's mind was telling him that it was all a dream. That Sydney was dead, that he was hallucinating, and that he was still stuck in that dark in-between-place of mourning. His thoughts of Sydney distracted him from driving, almost dangerously. She looked different. She looked so very sad. But seeing her in front of him had changed him instantly. He could suddenly breathe. Holding her in his arms had made him come alive again. The thought of losing her again was unacceptable.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
p.s Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Your support for this fic is what keeps me writing. Keep reading it only gets better, and the more reviews I get the faster I write! Much love -- Kat 


	18. 18

"Vaughn," Jack's voice came through the phone loud and clear. "We're about two blocks from the Lexington on Park street, in an underground parking garage."  
  
"Alright, I'm on my way there now. I'm going to position my self on the other side of the building." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Meet me here for gear." Jack said.  
  
"I'll be there in less than five." Vaughn answered.  
  
Jack turned off his cell and looked at Irina who was sitting in the passenger seat. She looked back at him, and they both stared for a long moment.  
  
"He does love her." Irina said softly.  
  
"Whether or not he loves her is irrelevant. It is his resolve that counts. He has no idea of the person Sydney has become." Jack said shaking his head.  
  
"Is my love for you irrelevant." Irina said, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Never. But we're talking about an entirely different situation." Jack said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Is it so different Jack? They have found each other again, after one thought the other dead, and one was forced to hide to save him. No, Jack the situation is more alike than you'd like to remember." She smiled softly squeezing his hand. It wasn't often that they spoke of past deceit and infidelities.  
  
"I suppose I don't like to think that Vaughn could possibly feel for Sydney, what I feel for you." Jack smiled reluctantly, before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
"She's my daughter too Jack, and her love for Vaughn is no different than mine was for you. Her life, ironic as it may sound, is not as complicated as mine once was." Irina shook her head, trying not to think about her youth. It was too hard.  
  
"We don't know that yet. From what Vaughn said all we know is that Sydney is desperate and scared. We have no idea what the Covenant has done to her." Jack said, his jaw tightening in fierce anger.  
  
"Sydney's strong Jack, she's survived this far. You have to trust her." Irina's voice was eerily calm.  
  
"She'll always be a child in my eyes." Jack said relaxing a little as Irina's hand touched his face.  
  
"She always was Daddy's little girl." Irina smiled before kissing him vigorously.  
  
Their moment was interrupted by the flash of headlights, and Vaughn pulling up next to them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jack got out of the car slowly with a small black bag in his hand. Vaughn got out as well and stood by his door.  
  
"Here, pistol, Coms, and CIA badge. Just in case." Jack said sliding the package across the top of Vaughn's car.  
  
"Thanks. Any sign of her yet?" Vaughn questioned, unzipping the black bag and peering inside.  
  
"The team hasn't seen anyone go in or out of the building in almost and hour." Jack responded turning to get back in his car.  
  
"Jack," Vaughn said loudly as Jack began to get into his car. Jack immediately stood up and looked at him. "I will do anything for Sydney." He said before quickly getting into his car. Jack stood for a moment and watched him drive away before getting back into the passenger seat.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Getting downtown was faster than Sydney had remembered it to be. Her green Saturn sedan whirled through the streets. As she drove Sydney recognized several of the landmarks and hot spots. She tried desperately to stay focused on the task at hand.  
  
When she was about three blocks away from her target, she stopped and parked her car along a side street. Grabbing her small pack of supplies she began walking in the shadows toward the building. It took only a few minutes until her approach to the building was visible. She scanned the area for any signs of life, but eerily there were none. This part of the city became almost entirely deserted after dark. She walked swiftly toward the building and flattened herself against its tall, cold wall. The bushes surrounding the building provided excellent cover. She worked her way to a side entrance into the building and pulled her lock picking tools out from her shoe. She worked meticulously to open the lock, all the while unaware of the presence who had been following her every more.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A call from her superiors was the last thing Lauren needed. They'd wanted to know all about Kovalev. She's told them the truth. Or parts of it. She'd told them that she found him with a bullet wound to the leg. But left out the appearance of Jack Bristow and his companion altogether.  
  
She took a left at the corner and was soon on the highway, headed back to Vaughn's place. Her GPS scanner told her that was where he'd gone after he'd left the restaurant.  
  
A large part of her just wanted to open a bottle of wine and curl up with Michael in front of the fire. So much of her head told her that, that was a mistake. All too often she let her emotions control her. Part of her loved Michael Vaughn. Part of her wanted him to ask her to marry him. The rest of her screamed "NO" as loud as possible. Most of the time she listened to her own reason. But when he was with her, it was almost impossible.  
  
It wasn't long before she approached the apartment. And as she did she realized suddenly that he wasn't there. His car was usually parked right on the street, but it was gone. Lauren frantically searched her purse for the GPS system. Pulling it out forcefully she checked the screen. There was no signal. Either Lauren had been made, or her night of mistakes had gotten terribly worse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	19. 19

It took no time at all for her to pick the lock. She opened a bit, and them put her tools back into her shoe. She entered the door cautiously, looking for anyone lurking in the dark stairwell. She saw no one, and heard no sounds. She swiftly began climbing the stairs, taking them three at a time, and silently. She passed the floors quickly, 3, 4, 5. When she reached the 6th floor she peered through the glass window. The hallway was empty and dark. She pulled the door open and walked into the hallway. The man pursing her watched through the same little window as she made her way down the hallway and stopped in front of a closed door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"She's inside the building." The voice came through Jack's intercom.  
  
"Affirmative, hold position. We're on our way. If she tries to leave apprehend her, gently." Jack said, watching Irina's face. She was dressed in all black with a black beanie hat to complete the ensemble. Jack thought she looked rather cute in the get up, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere. Specifically on his daughter who was now somewhere inside the Lexington.  
  
The building was made up of mostly offices. Several different agencies rented out space. Most of the companies housed in the building were large executive firms, however there was a small amount of space allotted for various small organizations. Jack had dealt with Alexander Savin before. He was a ruthless business man, who used his legitimate importing business to smuggle illegal weapons out of the United States. He was known to have few alliances, and famous for breaking contracts, and double crossing people. Jack could think of a dozen organizations that wanted to kill Savin. The Covenant could easily have been one of them.  
  
"Ready." Jack said, shaking his thoughts and looking at Irina.  
  
"Yes." She said opening the car door and stepping out. Jack stepped from the car as well, locking it as he and Irina made for the exit of the parking garage.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sydney could see the light that was coming out from under the door marked A.S Industries. She approached the door, listening carefully for any signs of life. She checked the door handle, it was unlocked. Before entering the office, she pulled her weapon from where it was stowed, in the waistband at the small of her back. Readying her self she reached for the door.  
  
"Wait!" The loud hissing whisper echoed through the dark corridor causing her to jump back from the door. She looked around. At the end of the hall from where she'd come, she could make out a dark figure moving toward her. The only defining factor was the small bit of light which gleamed off of the gun pointed directly at her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He walked toward her not knowing if he'd done the right thing. He'd wanted to stop her before she'd entered the office. That much had worked, but now he was totally unsure of his next more. He knew the closer he got the sooner she'd figure out it was him. He aimed the gun at her steadily, not really intending to use it, but it helped him come across with more confidence.  
  
He was only a few feet from her now. Her features were illuminated in the small amount of light emanating from underneath the door of the office. He was sure that she could see his identity now.  
  
"How the hell did you find me here?" She whispered, her tone filled with anger.  
  
Lowering her weapon and began to speak. "That's not important. For now, all you need to know is that you're being followed." His British accent was prominent even as he whispered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vaughn hurried toward the building. He hadn't been given permission to enter the building, but he wasn't going to wait. He found the eastern stairwell door, it was still ajar. Swiftly he began to climb the stairs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lauren rushed into the house looking for signs of Michael's activity. She didn't care that he hadn't bothered to call. She was more concerned that he'd discovered her identity. She walked into the bed room, his clothes were strewn out all over the floor. He'd changed quickly. But to go where? Lauren couldn't be sure now that she's lost the convenience of the tracking device on his car. She looked on top of his bureau. His watch, wallet, and all but his car key were lying there. This was disconcerting. Lauren picked up the phone and dialed his. After a moment a loud ringing came from the other side of the bedroom. Michael had left his phone in his coat pocket. That was the most strange thing of all.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Vaughn do you copy?" Jack whispered as he and Irina hurried down the street. The Lexington was now in sight, and they picked up the pace a little. "He's not answering." Jack said to Irina.  
  
"He went in already." Irina concluded. Checking her watch.  
  
Jack said nothing but turned his attention to another matter.  
  
"Alpha 1 do you copy?" Jack said under his breath.  
  
"Yes, Red Samba, go ahead."  
  
"Update." He said beginning to lose his breath.  
  
"One male has entered since Blue Bird. Approximately three minutes ago."  
  
"Shit." Jack said more loudly than he'd intended.  
  
"If he or Blue Bird leave the premises apprehend. Over and out." Jack said as Irina and he ran across the street. The grounds of the Lexington were covered in gardens and bushed, giving good cover to the pair as they made for the eastern stairwell door.  
  
They crossed to the building in no time, and approached the door, which had been firmly shut. Irina began to pick the lock as Jack scanned the surroundings.  
  
"Alpha one, we're going in. No followers." Jack ordered.  
  
"Sir, we have company. A black sedan just pulled near the building. Two Covenant operatives if I had to bet."  
  
"Stay out of sight Alpha team. If they gain entrance to the building inform me immediately." Jack said, turning to see Irina had finished with the door. They entered quickly, and immediately began looking for away to block the vulnerable entrance.  
  
"Here" Irina said grabbing a metal folding chair. She brought it to the door and shoved one leg though the handle and the other through a reinforced steel coupling on the wall. "It will hold." She said as she turned to follow Jack up the stairs.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	20. 20

"Mr. Sark, the Covenant is having me followed you idiot." She said softly, trying desperately to act as if she didn't know all that she knew about him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I was told to warn you that the CIA is on your tail as well." Sark said softly glancing at the office door.  
  
"That's impossible." Sydney breathed, thinking over the situation in her head.  
  
"I would know, I just escaped custody just yesterday." Sark whispered.  
  
"I know I helped get you out." Sydney breathed.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vaughn reached the 6th floor in no time. He peered through the door's window and could see only a small amount of light far down the hallway. He reached for the door and silently moved into the hallway. He could hear the sounds of a whispered conversation, and could faintly make out two figures near the source of the light. He became so distracted as his ears strained to listen, the door slipped from his finger tips and made a soft noise as it closed. He hoped that no one else had heard it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Someone's coming." Sark whispered looking back from where he came.  
  
"Savin." Sydney said glancing at the office door, and then peering down the hallway as well.  
  
"I'll take care of him. They're after you, not me. Your orders are to get out of here and leave LA immediately." Sark said checking his weapon.  
  
"How do you know my orders?" Sydney gasped.  
  
"Julia, I'm Covenant, why else do you think they arranged for my escape." He said reaching for the door to Savin's office and entering it.  
  
Sydney stood for a moment in shock, before noticing a figure moving closer. She turned at began running at a full out sprint. He followed immediately.  
  
She turned down a side hallway and continued to run. Taking another turn she looked behind her to see if he was still on her tail. He was. Running faster now she rounded another corner, barely making it without running into the wall. Turning again, she was now running back the same direction she'd come. The hallway was long and straight, leaving her exposed to her pursuer. She ran full out but could fell him on her back. Then suddenly he stopped. She wondered why, but she could no longer hear his footsteps behind her. As the silenced shot rang out, it became painfully clear why he'd stopped running.  
  
She stopped suddenly, feeling a great stab of pain near her left shoulder. She was instantly weakened and disoriented. She turned to see her pursuer approach. It her drowsy state she barely registered that it was Vaughn. But she called out to him. "Vaughn?" She said falling to her knees. He grabbed her instantly, breaking the force of her fall.  
  
"It's alright Sydney." He said, allowing himself to sink to the ground with her as she fell further into his arms.  
  
"They can't know I'm here." She breathed as unconsciousness began to sweep over her.  
  
"Who Sydney?" Vaughn breathed into her ear as he held her.  
  
She didn't say a word but looked up at him. Her eyes closed slowly and she went limp in his arms. He bent his head and kissed her forehead, breathing her in the scent of her.  
  
He sat there for a long moment just holding her unconscious body. The tranquillizer would keep her under for a good three hours. After a long moment he heard commotion in the hallway. Standing awkwardly, and picking up Sydney with him, he began to make his way down the hallway. He took a right, and turned a left, before returning to the hallway from where he'd come. He could now see the office with the lights, which he's seen as he'd chased Sydney down the hall. There were people inside the office. Pausing for a moment, to rest and assess the situation, he realized that he recognized the voices inside the office. Ever so carefully he laid Sydney down on the ground. Resting her head on her arm. He then went to the office door and opened it slowly.  
  
Jack and Irina turned instantly at the opening of the door. Their faces full of relief as they saw him.  
  
"Your Com has been off." Jack said sternly.  
  
"I know. What happened here?" he said looking at the bloody mess against the far wall."  
  
"Alexander Savin. A nice triad of bullets in his head." Jack explained.  
  
"Who did this?" Vaughn asked immediately.  
  
"I have to assume it was Sydney." Jack shook his head.  
  
"Sydney wouldn't have killed like this." Irina replies instantly.  
  
"It wasn't Sydney." Vaughn was finally able to break in. "I found her, but there was someone with her. I'm not sure who." Vaughn said, watching Jack and Irina's expressions. He paused for a moment watching them exchange looks.  
  
"Where is Sydney." Irina said softly.  
  
"Outside. I had to tranq her. She's out cold." Vaughn said his voice full of guilt. A long moment passed. "We'd better go." He said finally.  
  
"Alpha 1, what is the status of the two operatives." Jack said into his Com's mic."  
  
"They're trying to find a way in. Right now they are working on gaining access through your entry point." Alpha 1 replied, to Jack.  
  
"There are Covenant operatives outside." Jack said softly to Vaughn. "We can't go out the way we came in." Jack said before putting his hand to his ear.  
  
"Red Samba, the operatives have unlocked the door." The message came in loud and clear through Jack's earpiece. "They appear to be having trouble getting it open."  
  
"They're coming inside." Jack relayed to the others.  
  
"I saw an exit on the other side of the building," Vaughn replied. "It will trigger the alarm through."  
  
"We can't take Sydney with us." Irina said causing both men to pause.  
  
"Irina we don't have a choice right now." Jack responded, making his way toward the door. "We'll find a way to fix this. Sydney will understand." Jack said opening the door and allowing Vaughn and Irina to walk through first.  
  
Irina went straight to Sydney and touched her pale cheek.. Vaughn followed and carefully picked her up. Jack led the way down the dark corridor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A pair of eyes watched the four until they moved completely out of sight.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	21. 21

The dim light of the room assaulted her eyes, even though they were closed tightly. Every part of her body ached, and her mind raced to find a reason. She couldn't remember where she was, or why she was there. Memories of her initial abduction flashed through her head and she flung her eyes open and sat up.  
  
Her head spun instantly causing her nausea and muscle soreness to intensify ten-fold. She could barely see through the blinding light whish invaded every minute part of her eye. She closed her eyes for a moment. Bringing her hands to her face she rubbed her eyes before running her hand through her hair.  
  
Upon opening her vision to the world she could see a little clearer, but she felt as if she had a hang over, mixed with the migraine from hell. She turned her head to the left trying desperately to ignore the throbbing it caused to make any kind of movement. Two figures sat watching her. She couldn't make out their faces. She rubbed her eyes again and finally laid eyes upon her mother and Vaughn.  
  
She looked away instantly, as if seeing them was physically painful. She thought about what she would say, she opened her mouth to speak, but words were no where to be found.  
  
"Sydney, give yourself time to adjust. The tranquillizer had quite an effect on you." Her mother's voice assaulted her ears, coming through ten times lauder than Irina was actually speaking.  
  
Sydney took less than a full moment, before turning back to them. "What have you done?" He voice came out, dry and scratchy. It hurt to speak. It hurt to think of what she was saying.  
  
"Sydney, drink this." Her mother said, taking her hand and placing a glass in it. Sydney drank deeply, despite the fact that she couldn't taste what it was she was drinking. When she'd finished the glass she held it in her hand and started down into its emptiness. She watched indifferently as a tear rolled from her cheek and landed at the bottom of the glass.  
  
Irina moved to sit next to her. She recoiled slightly at the close proximity of another human being. She waited for her mother to speak. She wanted her mother to speak. To give her ammunition, so that she could express her anger and frustration.  
  
But instead of talking, Irina wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her. From somewhere Sydney couldn't identify, tears flowed. Without thought, or reason, or permission, waves and waves of grief came over her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Irina just held her. Feeling the warmth of her daughter's body against her own. She'd tried desperately not to believe that Sydney was dead, even after a year without knowing. It had been a long year of holding her breath. But somehow in that unsure, in-between place, she and Jack had found their way back to each other, in a way neither of them had ever imagined possible.  
  
And now she sat holding her daughter. The beautiful, broken woman that she had become. The motel room was small, dimly lit, and smelled of cigarette smoke and dirt. Irina's eyes rested on the dyed hair of her daughter. Blonde wasn't a bad look for Sydney, Irina laughed in her head. She began to stroke Sydney's hair. Her crying began to subside slowly.  
  
Irina looked to Vaughn who was sitting a short distance away. He'd watched the mother and daughter pair for a few moments, before turning away. Irina could just make out a tear rolling down his cheek.  
  
"Mom," Sydney's shaky voice was muffled.  
  
"Yes sweetheart," Irina responded loosening her grip on her daughter.  
  
"Where's Dad?" She breathed softly, lifting her head to look at her mother.  
  
"He's gone to ensure that the Covenant has no knowledge of where you are. He'll be back soon." Irina said, wiping a tear from Sydney's cheek. She smiled, she was happy to see how strong Jack and Sydney's connection was.  
  
Sydney sat back and looked at the carpet.  
  
"Sweetheart," Irina began, but was unable to finish.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sydney breathed softly.  
  
"Sydney," Irina tried to continue.  
  
"I've been so confused for so long." She said, her voice barely audible. "Everyone thought I was dead. Your lives were in danger . I didn't have a life to fight for, so I fought for yours." She said her eyes rising and meeting Vaughn's.  
  
For a long moment no one spoke. Vaughn allowed another tear to stream down his cheek, following the path of those that had already fallen. Irina couldn't help but allow her own tears to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am anymore." Sydney cried letting her head fall to her hands.  
  
It was then that Vaughn moved from her chair, and knelt on the floor in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and pulled her into his arms.  
  
She let everything go, and again broke into hysterical sobs. Vaughn just held her. For a moment his eyes felt Irina's. But he soon closed them and just felt Sydney in his arms. Irina watched in silence. All three cried together.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"We've lost contact with Agent Thorne." The voice of his superior came through the cell phone abruptly.  
  
"I've spoken with her. The mission was a success. She was given her orders and I assume she's followed them." Sark replied.  
  
"What is your position?"  
  
"I'm laying low. The CIA is conducting a man hunt for me. I don't intend to be caught again." Sark said looking again out the car window into the night.  
  
"Good. How did Agent Thorne react to you?" His superior questioned.  
  
"As if she were truly Julia Thorne." Sark lied, he'd seen Sydney's recognition of him.  
  
"Good. Everything is going as planned." He superior chuckled, before the line went dead.  
  
Sark put his phone in his pocket and gazed toward the light emanating through the curtains of the motel room. If they found out he'd lied, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	22. 22

He turned off the car and reached for the handle to open the door. His actions were interrupted by the sound of the passenger door opening. Jack turned to face the young man sliding into the seat next to him.  
  
"Before you say anything hear me out." Sark said confidently looking Jack Bristow in the eye with his best poker face.  
  
Jack considered this for a short moment before inclining his head.  
  
"As you are well aware the Covenant has held your daughter for the last year. What they did to Sydney was unspeakable, and I hope that someday she will be able to fully recover. In the mean time, she's in danger. The Covenant believes that she has left the country, as per her orders. It will not be long before they discover the truth."  
  
"Mr. Sark, you're telling me what I already know. Surely there is some point to this little rendezvous." Jack said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Certainly. We are both enemies of the Covenant. I, however, have much more to lose to them than yourself. I need some information from Sydney." Sark said slyly, his resolve slightly shaken by Jack's intense glare.  
  
"And in return?" Jack questioned immediately.  
  
"I can help Sydney remain under the Covenant's radar, while also furthering her cause to bring them down." Sark smiled.  
  
"This sounds as if it would be an equitable trade Mr. Sark. There is just one thing that is left unclear. Why, after they extracted you from CIA custody, are you double crossing the Covenant?" Jack said, his eyes dark and inquisitive.  
  
"The Covenant had me extracted as a means to gain certain assets of mine. In other words, they crossed me first." Sark's smile faded quickly.  
  
"I don't trust you." Jack said frankly. "But I believe that it is best for Sydney to maintain her cover with the Covenant. You can only be beneficial to that end." Jack said with a slight smile. "I will contact you when Sydney is ready."  
  
"Time is of the essence." Sark replied.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
The harsh tone of a cell phone ringing caused the three tearfully dazed souls to stir. Irina reached for her coat and took out the small cell, she walked toward the back of the room, leaving Sydney and Vaughn tangled on the floor. Sydney's hand slid behind Vaughn's neck, feeling the place where she'd struck him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." She said softly.  
  
"I've had worse." He said with a small smile. He watched her eyes as they searched his face, rememorizing his features. After a moment she looked down, her head falling near his shoulder.  
  
"I was there." She breathed almost inaudibly.  
  
"Where?" Vaughn replied equally as quiet.  
  
"On the beach." She said softly, raising her eyes to meet his.  
  
He looked at her strangely, unsure of what she meant. Could she possibly know all the times he'd spent on the beach in Santa Barbra, crying and calling her name. He shook his head, it was impossible. He was still searching for clarity when she spoke again.  
  
"Spreading my ashes at sea," she began before a swell of tears overcame her.  
  
"The funeral." Vaughn breathed, realizing what she was saying. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering that retched day. "You were there." He exclaimed, part question part revelation.  
  
"They wanted me to witness my life being destroyed." She said after a long moment of pulling herself together. "They wanted me to know that I was truly dead to you, to all of you."  
  
Vaughn sighed heavily, pulling her a little closer to him.  
  
"I barely remember that day." Vaughn said after a long while. Sydney just listened resting her head on his shoulder. "Your father," He said before losing himself in tears.  
  
"I can't blame you for moving on." Sydney forced the words from her mouth in a hurry, not sure she could really mean them, much less say them.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn whispered. "I can only blame myself for thinking of moving on, or hoping I ever could. I'm pretty sure I was deluding myself to think that I could ever open my heart to anyone ever again. I've been holding my breath for so long Sydney. I've been afraid to live any sort of life, because I know that anything without you will be nothing. I've been so scared that if I begin living again, if I start breathing, it won't work. My life only exists when you're in it. And here I am holding you in my arms, still holding my breath. I can't even allow myself to hope that you're really here, because if I was wrong.... If I was wrong..." He stopped overcome.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney said taking his face in her hands. "You are the only thing that kept me alive. When I thought I'd lost you, when I'd seen that you'd moved on, I realized that Sydney Bristow is no one without Michael Vaughn. I saw that girl with you, and it was suddenly so easy for me to become Julia, so incredibly comfortable to be someone else." She sighed heavily, desperately trying to hold herself together to explain as much as possible. "There is no way to describe it, when you suddenly can't stand the person you are, when you are taken and overwhelmed by the life you're trying to hold together, but not even living." She paused, noticing her mother walking back toward them. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I understand what it's like to live, holding your breath."  
  
"We have to go." Irina said softly, standing near the door and gazing at her daughter and the man who loved her tangled in each other's arms on the floor. They had need time together, she'd given them all that she could, but it was time to move.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sydney said as she struggled to stand.  
  
"Somewhere safe." Irina said unlocking the deadbolt on the door and holding out her hand.  
  
Sydney took her mother's hand in her own and they walked out the door, followed by Vaughn, and into Jack's awaiting car.  
  
Vaughn opened the door and Sydney slid into the back seat next to her mother. He looked around carefully as he rounded the car and stepped into the passenger seat.  
  
Sydney watched her father though the rear view mirror. Not once did he look at her as they drove. He looked older. He looked scared.  
  
+++++++++++++++ 


	23. 23

She sat in the dark waiting. Possibilities rushing through her head. 'He's out running', that was the most likely solution. Except that, that became less and less likely as the minutes turned to hours. She was surprised by her sudden waves of fear. Was he hurt? Did he know? Was there someone else? She was having all of the normal "girlfriend" worries, as well as those of her persona as an Agent. By midnight she gave up. She drove back to her small apartment, and showered. There was nothing she could do at the moment. She couldn't gain help from anyone. That would entail admitting she messed up. But as the cold water rushed over her head, she told herself over and over again, that by morning everything would be better. Everything would be going her way.  
  
He drove madly thought the deserted streets on the outskirts of LA. He knew his way well. The jet was standing by awaiting orders to go anywhere, and do anything. It was a luxury Jack often took for granted: Trustworthy connections, who kept their mouths shut and their planes ready. He paid them amply in return.  
  
He didn't dare look at her, much led think about her. She was so close to him, and here he was on his way to send her halfway around the world. He shook his head, trying to erase thoughts of her, alive and well. Well, alive at least.  
  
The trip seemed to fly by. Jack and Vaughn stepped out of the car first, guns drawn. The two persons in the back were both wanted women, precious cargo. Jack nodded telling Sydney and Irina to get out. They quickly headed for the stairs leading to the jet. Jack and Vaughn followed closely in tight formation.  
  
Once they two women were safely inside the plane, Jack went to the cockpit. Sydney sat herself next to her mother. Vaughn took a seat across from them. When Jack walked back to where they sat, his eyes were glued to Sydney, as hers were to his. She stood as he approached, and without a word he wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, Sydney." He sighed after a moment of just breathing her in.  
  
"Dad, I," Sydney started, truly unsure of what she wanted to say.  
  
"I love you so much. I'm glad you're safe now." He said, almost unable to speak.  
  
After a few moments he finally let her go. He sat next to Vaughn, and Sydney retook her place next to her mother.  
  
"There will be a plane waiting for you in Switzerland. The pilot will take you wherever you need to go." Jack said looking between Irina and Sydney.  
  
"You're not coming." Sydney said sadly.  
  
"No sweetheart. The Covenant watched my every move. I can't leave the country so suddenly it would look to suspicious. I will contact you via this phone, soon." He said handing Sydney the cell phone. "It's completely untraceable." He assured, before turning to Vaughn. "You must be in Marseilles by dawn, three days from now. You're plan tickets will be waiting at the counter." Jack said, handing him a passport and roll of money.  
  
"Jack," Irina said softly, smiling at him before standing. He followed suit and stepped toward her to embrace her warmly. Sydney and Vaughn watched in embarrassed awe as they whispered to each other for a moment before kissing and releasing one another.  
  
"Vaughn," Jack said holding out his hand for the younger man to shake.  
  
"I don't know what to say Jack." Vaughn said standing and firmly shaking his hand.  
  
"What you said before, was enough." Jack said, sounding a little forced. He released Vaughn was met by Sydney, already standing, who pulled him into a tight hug, yet again.  
  
"I love you Dad. I'll talk to you soon." She said softly into his ear.  
  
"Stay safe sweetheart." He said reluctantly letting her go. He looked at her, tears in his eyes as he turned to leave. With a heavy sigh he stepped off the plane and watched from his car as it took off.  
  



	24. 24

"What?" Vaughn asked softly, as Irina eyed him thoughtfully. He shifted his shoulder slightly, allowing Sydney to rest more softly in his arms. The long flight was already wearing on all of them.  
  
Irina smiled. She didn't avert her eyes, but continued to stare at Vaughn and the sleeping Sydney. "You look guilty." She said intensely assessing his eyes.  
  
"Do I?" He responded breaking her gaze. "I suppose I am feeling guilty." He said looking back at her.  
  
"Is that because you think it's your fault she was taken, or is there something else." She said arching an eyebrow.  
  
Vaughn considered this for a long moment. "I've felt responsible for Sydney's death since the day I found her, and believed her to be dead. Now I feel responsible for letting the Covenant take her, and hurt her so much." He said gazing down at the sleeping woman in his arms.  
  
"But you know, that you couldn't have stopped the Covenant. There's something more." She prompted, still scrutinizing him thoroughly.  
  
Vaughn again considered her words. This was a conversation he really didn't want to be having, but the woman sleeping in his arms kept him trapped. Irina was taking full advantage of the situation. "I feel like I let her down. She was alive all this time, and I spent every second of it mourning, and fumbling through life like an idiot. When I could have been looking for her, I could have saved her some of the pain she went through." Vaughn acknowledged this outright. He looked truthfully into Irina's eyes and said exactly how he felt.  
  
And she just watched. Ever since the day he'd visited her in her CIA cell, and she'd asked him if he loved Sydney, he'd known that her intuition , and perception were impeccable. There was no way he could deceive her. It was the same way with Sydney. They could read each other like books. Maybe that was the reason Irina was so able to see through him. Or maybe it was just that she'd killed his father, and every time he looked at her he fists clenched, and jaw tightened.  
  
"You feel like you betrayed her." Irina said softly still staring at him with the same scrutiny.  
  
"Of course." He breathed before he was ready to admit it. He waited for a long moment, before speaking again. Looking down at Sydney as he did. "For a long time I would go to the beach where I'd planned to take her. I'd sit and remember how much I loved her, and realize how much I still do. I would talk to her, I would scream her name at the ocean; the same ocean where I thought I'd laid her to rest. It was only yesterday that I went to that beach and talked to her, for what I thought was the last time. I wanted her to know that I was going to move on, that I was going to ask Lauren to marry me." He paused wiping a tear from his cheek. He hushed his tone again, realizing how loud he'd begun to speak, and looked back at Irina. "I was a fool to believe she was dead, to mourn her as I did. I was even more of a fool believing I could ever be happy without her." He said frankly.  
  
"This Lauren, she loves you?" Irina considered softly.  
  
Vaughn looked straight at Irina. "Yes. I suppose she does. She made me laugh, and I decided that, despite the fact that I felt nothing for her, I needed to make something out of the shattered life I had." He said, not seeing as Sydney's eyes fluttered open. Irina noticed but did not let on. "You know what I find most ironic, is that Lauren is the exact opposite of Sydney. She's nice, but not genuinely so. She's pretty, but not in a breathtakingly sweet way. She's everything that Sydney is not, and that is the only reason I could stand being with her. Because everything, and everyone else reminded me of Sydney. So when I finally found the one thing that didn't I held on to it. And now feel like the biggest jerk in the world, because I betrayed her, I..."  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney interrupted. Vaughn's eyes met hers instantly. He was shocked that she'd heard his revelations. "You never betrayed me." She cried out. "I don't care about that I don't want you to care either." She said pulling herself up to a sitting position. "If anything, I betrayed you, and I have to live with that. But being here with you changes everything." She said wrapping her arms around him.  
  



	25. 25

Sorry for the long wait, I will finish this soon. Thanks to all the loyal fans. 

Irina smiled to herself. She'd gotten the precise reaction out of them that she'd wanted. As much as she wanted to be with her daughter, to hold her and make sure that it wasn't a dream, she couldn't. They needed each other in that moment. So she let them be, and slowly got up, and walked to the back of the plane.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn whispered fighting back tears.  
  
"Vaughn there are so many things that I need to say. There are so many things I have done." Sydney started staring into his tear filled green eyes.  
  
"I think it's clear we've both done things we wish we could take back." He tried to laugh softly.  
  
Sydney shook her head. "I can never change what I've done. I can never forgive myself." She said looking away. Vaughn attempted to protest but she held up her hand to silence him. "When I saw you for the first time today, I was so scared." She took a breath, taking her time. "What if what we had was gone, what if I'd changed so much that I couldn't be the woman you wanted anymore." Again Vaughn wanted to protest, but forced himself to listen. "But right now, there is nothing more right than being here in your arms." She took his hand in her own. "I can't take back what I've done, but I want..." She paused her voice shaking. "Just hold me Vaughn, I just want to forget."  
  
So he held her. He cried with her. After a long time they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"Sydney, Michael." Irina said softly to the sleeping couple. They both stirred immediately, eyes fluttering open, limbs uncurling from one another. "We're about to land." Irina explained as she took a seat across from them.  
  
"Did I sleep the whole time?" Sydney said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You needed it." Irina smiled. After a beat Irina spoke again. "There will be two cars waiting. I am staying here in Zurich, I have several contacts to meet. "You two will drive to Paris, and then meet your plane in Marseilles in three days. After that Sydney, you must disappear."  
  
"I just want this to be over." Sydney shook her head.  
  
"Your father and I are doing everything in our power to make that happen. In the mean time we can't have The Covenant finding out that you've deserted." Irina smiled. "We will end this." She waited a moment before turning to Vaughn. "You cannot allow The Covenant to know anything about this either. In three days you will return to LA, your trip to Marseilles was to purchase an engagement ring for your girlfriend." Irina said, watching Vaughn carefully as she spoke. Vaughn nodded, obviously considering the implications of Irina's words. It wasn't long before the plane landed and the three stood waiting to deplane. Sydney hugged her mother tightly, before following Vaughn down the small stairs. From the passenger window she watched as Irina drove away.  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn started taking her hand. "We have three days together." He smiled, a childish grin crossing his face.  
  
"I wish it were more." Sydney said squeezing his hand.  
  
"We'll have time. We'll have forever this time." He smiled again. 


	26. 26

"He will see you now." The receptionist motioned toward the door.  
  
Irina stood and nonchalantly made her way forward. Pulling the door, she stepped through into the spacious, sterile room.  
  
"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." He said turning in his swiveling chair to face her.  
  
"Arvin, you must have been sure that this day would come." She said taking a seat across the desk from him.  
  
"Truthfully, I hoped that it would. But as you well know, I don't hold much stock in hope anymore." He said smiling a knowing grin.  
  
"Shall we?" Irina prompted, an eyebrow arching heavily.  
  
"We shall. Unfortunately I have no good news to relay about Sydney. When you contacted me a year ago, I had many leads, but as it stands now, I have exhausted every last one of them."  
  
"What do you know of The Covenant?" Irina asked, her expression unchanging.  
  
"The Covenant." Sloane said out loud as if pondering its meaning. "I have heard only bits and pieces about their organization. My capacity here at Omnifam does not lend widely to the acquisition of in depth intelligence. However, I do know that they are followers of Rambaldi. They are what I assume to be a new alliance, or compilation of followers of the Order of Rambaldi. But as you know, I have very little to do with that type of thing any more." Sloane said a strange grin sweeping over his face.  
  
"This I know. My question is, however, whether or not they have acquired the necessary artifacts to rebuild it." She said her head tilting questioningly.  
  
"It is not possible. I scattered the pieces of Il Dire across the globe. It would take another ten years to assemble them all once again." Sloane smiled, pouring himself a glass of water.  
  
"This is true. However, that isn't the only means by which The Covenant could acquire their goal. In fact there is another route that would take far less time." Irina sat back and smiled.  
  
"And that is?" Sloane asked confidently.  
  
"They could take it from you." She said with drawing her gun from her coat.  
  
They'd driven for almost an hour in silence. He held her hand as he drove, she watched the beauty of the passing scenery. The harsh tone of a cell phone ring broke the silence.  
  
"Hello." Sydney answered immediately.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" Kendall's voice roared so loud even Vaughn recognized it.  
  
"There's been a change of plans." Sydney said disdainfully  
  
"When did you start changing plans without informing me?" Kendall's voice was ringing with anger.  
  
"It was a matter of necessity. I have to go, I'll contact you when I am able." She said, not wanting to continue the conversation, in the least.  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you safe? What is your plan?" Kendall said, his tone softening slightly.  
  
"I'm safe. Everything is fine. I'll call you in 48 hours." She said, her aggravation lessening as well.  
  
"Alright, but if I don't hear from you, I'll send people looking."  
  
"Understood." She said hanging up the phone." She took a deep breath and glanced over at Vaughn. "He's still the jackass he always was. But he cares." She said with an ironic smile.  
  
"How long have you worked with him?" Vaughn asked quietly.  
  
"Only a few months." Sydney said, choosing her words carefully. "He's been my only contact. He's actually been really helpful." She said, looking back out the window.  
  
"Who ever thought Kendall could be anywhere remotely near helpful. I thought it was his mission in life to make everything difficult." Vaughn laughed.  
  
"I thought it was too. But after I found out that he was DSR, things made more sense. Sometimes I just have to show him who's boss." Sydney smiled, leaning her had back against the headrest.  
  
"You know Sydney, in some ways you haven't changed a bit." Vaughn said tentatively.  
  
She paused for a moment before speaking. "In some way's it's easier to forget all that has happened, and to just slip back into this. It's scary." She sighed, the weight of reality settling in.  
  
"We've always worked well together." He smiled. Sydney smiled, but took a long beat before speaking. "This feels so surreal." She sighed.  
  
"It does. It is." Vaughn smiled, glancing at Sydney.  
  
"My contact says that He boarded a plane for France last night." He said softly over the phone.  
  
"There is no reason for him to do that. Do we have confirmation that it was him?" She questioned impatiently.  
  
"No just the flight log. But it does appear to be the only possibility. His car was found at the airport." Sark's accent seemed to intensify over the phone.  
  
"He didn't pack a thing. It doesn't make sense." Lauren protested vigorously. "Look, I cannot leave the country right now. Go to France, find him." She ordered.  
  
"I may be new to this organization, but I am almost positive that you are not the one who gives me orders. In fact I believe it is the other way around." Sark's indignant tone echoed.  
  
"Mr. Sark, is it? I am imploring your help. I," Lauren pulled out her most innocent and helpless tone, "I think I might be in danger, if my mission fails. Please, I'll do anything." She pleaded.  
  
"Alright, France it is then. But from now on, I give the orders. I may be new to this organization Ms. Reed, and despite how it may appear I am its primary backer. I will call you from Marseilles." With that he hung up the phone.  
  



	27. 27

They pulled into the hotel as the sun began to set over the mountains. The small, secluded spot boasted beautiful mountain views, five-star accommodations, and most of all confidentiality. The valet quickly took the keys from Vaughn, and opened the front door for the couple. Sydney held tight to Vaughn's hand as they walked through the large wooden doors.  
  
A few minutes later they were whisked up the stairs to their private suite. It was only after the door was closed and the key was turned tightly in the lock, that Sydney took a deep breath.  
  
Stepping toward the window she took in the room. A large bed, spacious living area, and what appeared to be a grand bathroom. She spent a moment gazing at the snow capped mountain view out the window.  
  
"You okay?" Vaughn said, stepping up next to her, and placing his hand on the small of her back. Sydney both relaxed and tensed at his touch. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"I think so." She said after a long deep breath.  
  
"Hungry?" Vaughn asked, a devilish grin crossing his lips.  
  
"Yeah." She said, biting her lower lip.  
  
"Alright, let me call down to the kitchen and see what we can get." Vaughn smiled, reaching for the phone.  
  
"I think I'm going to run a bath." Sydney said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
She could hear Vaughn talking with the Concierge on the phone as she turned the knob to start the water. A few minutes later she was submerged in the steaming hot water.  
  
"Can I come in?" Vaughn called from the door.  
  
"Sure." She said softly. Vaughn walked in slowly, carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses with him. He sat in the large ledge at the head of the tub and poured wine into the glasses. He handed one to Sydney, as he moved to sit on the floor beside the tub. "Haven't we done this before?" She said, taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we have. It seems like yesterday. The food will take an hour." He said watching her face intently. Sydney smiled and took another sip. Vaughn let his gaze wander down to her shoulders. He's eyes fell immediately on a ragged scar along her collar bone. His smile faded quickly.  
  
"What?" Sydney questioned, before following his gaze to her own shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Vaughn said, sipping his wine, to hide his worried expression.  
  
Sydney sighed, not sure what to say. "It was a year Vaughn." She said softly. "I've only been an agent for The Covenant for a few months. But for a long time I was held by them, tortured by them." Sydney paused watching as Vaughn's expression mirrored her own. "I remember where I got most of these scars," She said running her hand over her shoulder and her arm. "But there are a few I don't remember." She sighed again, placing her hand on her stomach. "That's what scares me."  
  
Vaughn took a moment to take it all in. The thought of people hurting Sydney was much more than he could handle.  
  
"We'll find them Sydney." He said nodding his head. "We'll find them, and they will pay."  
  
Sydney sat in silence for a long while; fighting back tears and taking in what he'd said. Images flashed through her head. The men who'd captured her, her own funeral, the months of torture that had followed. Without even thinking words came to her.  
  
"For almost six months I couldn't shake the image of you out of my head. You held a service, spread my ashes at sea. Thinking back now, what they had intended almost worked. They wanted me to believe that I was dead, that Sydney Bristow had nothing to live for. But somehow watching you, my father, everyone.... It was different. I saw how sad you were, the pain my death had put you through. But I also saw the anger, the disbelief. Seeing you in so much pain made me want to live more. I wanted to find you, to show you that I was alive." She paused staring down into the bath water.  
  
"They kept my locked in a small 4 by 4 cell. They would keep it completely dark for weeks. Then they would keep it lit so brightly I couldn't see. They deprived me of food, they'd turn on the sounds of people screaming, until I wasn't sure if it was a recording, or if it was just me screaming." She wanted to stop, the voice in the back of her mind was telling her that Vaughn didn't need to hear this. But something inside was spilling out of her. She couldn't stop.  
  
"Some months later He started the brainwashing. He'd play video tapes, try and convince me that they were my past. He would drug me, and nearly kill me, before bringing me back. Electroshock was his favorite. He would use just enough so that my heart was at its last beat, and then stop. I would rest for a few days."  
  
"All the while I had to pretend to be slowly conforming to his plan. I stopped fighting back. I stopped speaking. I stopped crying. He was so enamored with his success he didn't question it. Just when I thought that the torture had ended, I found that there was so much more waiting for me as Julia Thorne. The physical punishment stopped. I was allowed food regularly. Books, time to exercise, and heal."  
  
"The guards stopped....beating me. Instead they would harass me. When He found out that the guards were....abusing me still, he had them killed. He said it was to protect me. He no longer sent others to give me meals and take care of me. He started doing it personally. The bastard made me call him Father, and he slowly worked to turn me into his Agent."  
  
"I found out the being Julia Thorne was worse torture than being locked up and beaten. I was forced to do so many things..." she said turning to look at Vaughn. "I don't even want to tell you. I don't want you to look at me and know that I..."  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn breathed. "I could never look at you any other way that I do. Tell me if you need to. Nothing you've done, nothing you've been forced to do, could ever change how I look at you." Vaughn said touching her face with his hand.  
  
"I killed a man Vaughn." She said closing her eyes, reliving the moment. "They were testing my allegiance. He was helpless, bound, gagged. He was scared, his eyes begged me not to." She said, shivering.  
  
"You had no choice Sydney."  
  
"That's what I kept telling myself. And if it had all stopped there, then I could maybe have believed that. But since then, since I've been an Agent, in that last few months I've killed thirteen people." She whispered, her voice an echo of guilt. "The Covenant uses me as an assassin. I have so much blood on my hands. Working for the DSR had helped, I've been able to save some people. Kendall has helped make my target's disappear. The Covenant believes they are dead, and I don't have to kill any one. It's better this way, but I can't ever change what I've already done."  
  
"Sydney," Vaughn started.  
  
"Vaughn, last month in Algeria I was working with this man. He was contracted by the Covenant. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I don't...." She trailed off, remembering what had gone on between her and Simon. At the time it had been good. He'd wanted her, she wanted to feel. In the end, she still felt nothing. In a way she regained some confidence, some sort of strange self respect; she's even had fun. But now that Vaughn was here, and he was all she wanted, she just felt wrong. She felt more guilt than anything she could have ever imagined. More than the guilt of getting Danny killed, more than ruining Will's life, Francie's life....Vaughn's life.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. I think you're forgetting that I betrayed you Sydney." Vaughn whispered, again stroking her face.  
  
"It still hurts. I know that I was with that man, when all I wanted was you. I still hate myself." She cried, letting a first tear roll down her face. From there the tears didn't stop. The release of telling him everything, or nearly everything, kept her wracked with sobs. Her guilt came pouring out of her in the form of a river, one she couldn't stop. She had more to tell him. She wanted to tell him how much she'd suffered. But she couldn't. Her guilt was only building as she placed her burden onto him. He didn't deserve it. He didn't need it.  
  
It made her sick to think how they had violated her. That was the right word: Violated. Every part of her life had been destroyed. The Covenant had raped her mentally, physically, emotionally, and every other way possible. They'd come so close to breaking her. So very close...  
  
Vaughn reached for a towel, and pulled Sydney out of the tub. He wrapped her tightly and carried her to the bed. He pulled the covers over her, and held her as she cried. 


	28. 28

He held her as she cried for a time he couldn't discern. He stroked her wet hair, and dried her tears as they flooded down. Finally she slept, and short moment later a soft knock came at the door. Vaughn went to answer it and found a bell hop bearing a cart of food. He wheeled the cart into the room, and left it near the door. Returning to the bed, he sat for a while just looking at her. He stared, once again, at the ragged scar on her shoulder. It represented so much now. She sighed peacefully in her sleep, and Vaughn allowed a tear to slip from his eye. He wanted so much, to be strong for her. She had allowed him into her world, and he wanted to understand, to help her heal.  
  
Images of men beating her, torturing her, flashed though his head. It wasn't long before he was hunched over the toilet, unable to handle what he was seeing in his head. Or maybe he couldn't handle knowing that what he was seeing, what his mind was allowing him to picture, was no where near the heinous nature of what she'd really gone through.  
  
He wretched again, his empty stomach in protest, unable to manifest how sick he actually felt. It was unbearable. He cried, washed his face, but in the end returned to the floor near the toilet. He couldn't shake the images from his head. He felt so guilty that she was so incredibly strong, and he was so weak. She'd lived this. He would have broken and he knew it. He knew it would take them both a long time to heal. He also knew that she wasn't telling him everything. She was still protecting him. He both hated that fact, and praised it at the same time.  
  
"I have some information that might prove useful to you." Sark said though the cell phone.  
  
"Is your line secure." Jack's calculating voice came through loud and clear.  
  
"Indeed. This concerns Michael Vaughn. I believe he and Sydney are," He paused for emphasis, "associates."  
  
"By all means." Jack said impatiently.  
  
"The Covenant has an operative placed within his personal life. She is suspicious of his disappearance. Luckily I contacted her before she could relay her suspicions to The Covenant." Sark said smugly.  
  
"We're you able to assuage her worries?" Jack questioned quickly.  
  
"Yes, I assured her that I would travel to France to investigate his activities there. This seemed to satisfy her."  
  
"Good. But unfortunately the source of this problem still remains."  
  
"Indeed it does. I would suggest removing her, but I am afraid The Covenant would be forced to take action."  
  
"Agreed. It is paramount, above all things Mr. Sark that The Covenant know nothing of the developments regarding my daughter." Jack said firmly. "He will return in three days with a cover intact. From there I'll plan our next move."  
  
"What is Sydney's plan?" Sark asked innocently.  
  
"Let me make one thing clear. You have offered your services to me. I am in charge. You will know what information is necessary to your mission; that is all. Forgive me for not trusting you, but my daughter's life is on the line."  
  
"Jack I am not naïve enough to think that you trust anyone but yourself. I would also hope that you know that my loyalties are with you and Sydney. I have no reason to betray you."  
  
"Mr. Sark, I am not naïve enough to believe that your loyalties lie with anyone but yourself. Your only objective in all of this, is to see The Covenant destroyed. For now your loyalty to my family is convenient for you. I do not trust convenience, it is to easily swayed. And I will never trust you."  
  
As soon as Jack finished the line went dead.  
  
"I checked all of the files. He has not found her yet."  
  
"Are you positive?" Irina questioned, irritated.  
  
"Irina, are you questioning my abilities?"  
  
"Never. Forgive me." She said sincerely.  
  
"I have been with you from the beginning Irina. I want this as badly as you." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Sydney, how is she?" The woman's voice was equally sincere.  
  
"She's strong." Irina sighed, thinking of what she was implying.  
  
"She's your daughter. She's a Derevko woman. Weakness isn't in our blood." She laughed.  
  
"What she has endured would have tested any one of us." Irina breathed, the enormity of truth echoing in her voice.  
  
"Irina, again, she is your daughter. She will recover."  
  
"Elena, there are some things from which one never recovers. And it is the curse of Derevko blood to know that well."  
  
"Vaughn?" She whispered from the doorway. She had been woken by the sounds of his bathroom activities.  
  
"Syd." He said softly watching her as she approached. She was wrapped tightly in a towel, still damp from her bath.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, watching as he didn't move. He sat with his back to the wall, legs sprawled out in front of him. He used the toilet to help him stand, just as Sydney walked up to him.  
  
"I'm fine." He forced a smile, but the ghostly shade of his face, and the dried tears around his eyes gave him away. He noticed her watching his face, and quickly grabbed her hand.  
  
"You were tired, you could have slept." He said squeezing her hand tightly.  
  
"I was hungry." She squeezed back as she turned to walk back out of the bathroom.  
  
"The food might still be hot." Vaughn said walking a step with her before stopping. "Go eat, I'll be right there." He smiled, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go.  
  
Sydney just smiled and walked out of the bathroom. Vaughn turned to the mirror and frowned at his complexion. He quickly splashed water on his face and dried it. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself again. He was slightly more presentable, but he still looked sick. He was. So he turned and made his was out of the bathroom to find Sydney on the bed, surrounded in plates of food. Vaughn crawled up next to her and smiled as she put a strawberry to her mouth.  
  
"These are delicious." She smiled.  
  
"Good," Vaughn faked a delighted look, before surveying the food in front of him. He wasn't hungry in the slightest. 


	29. 29

FYI— Because this fiction stems from an already established show, I thought it only appropriate to give you an idea who this new character is. Elena Derevko is Irina's youngest sister. I picture her as being played by Connie Nielson (Gladiator, One Hour Photo). Hope you guys like her, I think she should be a good addition. Keep reading and reviewing...thanks!!! Kat

00000000000000

"I only want to help, Jack." Sloane's voice leaked incestuously throughout the small room.  
  
"I know what you want Arvin. I've always known. I will not be a party to your designs. My daughter is missing, her life is ruined as a result of you. Do not pretend to be ignorant to that fact. You've known it all along." Jack sat in the desk chair of the small motel room where they'd agreed to meet.  
  
"After all I have informed you of at present, I don't think I deserve you condemnation. I have always had Sydney's best interests at heart. You may not agree, but there are many things we will never agree on. Your love for Sydney is unquestionable, and I hope to attain that status someday."  
  
Jack smiled knowingly. "Arvin, you will never experience the type of relationship Sydney and I have. It has taken nearly thirty years to attain. I would not presume to understand what you are going through at the moment, but allow me to make certain one thing. Whatever relationship you hope to establish with this long lost daughter of yours, whatever delusions you have about love, and respect; know this, you have more to atone for in this life, than you could in a thousand lives."

00000000000000

"Sydney." Irina sighed upon hearing Sydney's voice.  
  
"Mom, where are you?" Sydney said excitedly.  
  
"I've left Zurich. I'm safe." She replied a smile crossing her mouth.  
  
"Good, so have we. Any news?" Sydney asked, hopeful but hesitant.  
  
"I must see you in person to relay the information to you, but yes I have new Intel. Have you spoken with your father?" Irina's question was worried.  
  
"No I haven't. Is everything okay?" Sydney expression faded into worry as well.  
  
"Everything is fine Sydney, don't worry so much. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright." She paused, not sure how to put how she was feeling into words. "It's hard to go back to being yourself after having to be someone else for so long."  
  
"Sydney," Irina sighed, before taking a breath. "It will take time for you to adjust, don't try to rush back into anything."  
  
"How did you do this?" Sydney asked, knowing how loaded the question was.  
  
"Sydney I do not think this is something we should compare. I didn't have a life to return to, I left the only happiness I've ever known." Irina said almost inaudibly.  
  
"I have no life to return to." Sydney protested.  
  
"You have Michael." Irina said immediately. "You must focus on that. You have been given another chance. You will so be free, and able to find a new life, to build a life with him. Don't let your past prevent you from being happy. You're alive, that's all that matters." Irina felt herself tell her daughter, everything she wish had been said to her. Not when she returned to her life within the KGB. Irina thought back to when she'd first known that she could love Jack, when she first feared that her life was becoming more truth than lie. If only someone had told her that life, and love were more important than loyalty or ambition. If someone had only told her to find happiness, hold on to it and never let go. There were so many 'if only's".  
  
"I still feel like I'm another person Mom. Like the lie I was living was really real." Sydney cried, allowing a tear to escape her eye.  
  
"What you have lived through was not a lie Sydney. You did what you had to do. You survived. You cannot pretend that for the last year you have been someone else. No one else could have endured what you have. You have been made exponentially stronger by the trails you have suffered. You have been changed, but it is up to you now to use it. Exploit your suffering, the way it did you."  
  
"I don't know if I can believe that. I don't know if I want to believe that I did everything over this last year, that it was really me."  
  
"Sydney, we all have the capacity for evil within us. We are all forced to find that and use it at some time. This does not make you a bad human being, only a stronger one. You are not consumed by hate, or rage, or exploitation. Your guilt is your salvation, without it you would be truly lost."  
  
"Thank you." Sydney breathed.  
  
"I wish I could have prevented this."  
  
"I need to see you."  
  
"I will find you in Marseilles. I love you Sydney."  
  
"I love you too Mom."

00000000000000

"Hi." Vaughn breathed, stepping out into the frigid air of the balcony.  
  
Sydney turned her head to watch him, tear marks visible on her face. Vaughn closed the door behind him and stepped toward her.  
  
"My mother has new Intel." Sydney said turning back to look out at the mountains.  
  
"That's good news." Vaughn said stepping up next to her along the railing.  
  
"She's going to meet me in Marseilles." Sydney said, hints of her crying still audible in her voice.  
  
Vaughn put his hand on her shoulder, wanting desperately to wrap her in his arms, but terrified that was so fragile she might break if he didn't handle her with the utmost care.  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, as Vaughn's hand reassuringly remained firm. "Vaughn I can't describe what I'm going through. I can't tell you haw hard it is to think about the shambles that my life has become." She paused for a moment, turning to look him in the eye. "But I am so glad that you're here. You make this so much easier." She smiled letting a tear fall from her cheek.  
  
Vaughn smiled and reached to wipe the tear away. "Sydney, you are my entire life." He blurted out happily. In the last 24 hours ago my life was in complete shambles. But here you are, my whole world is right again." He smiled reaching for her waist and pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I feel like I've been spinning around, and around, and then all of a sudden I've stopped and everything is still spinning." Sydney said into the warmth of his shoulder.  
  
"Lucky you've got me to hold on to." Vaughn said kissing her hair.  
  
"My guardian angel." Sydney sighed.  
  
"You're the angel." Vaughn breathed.


	30. 30

"Michael, I'm ready to go to the police. I can't tell if I'm more afraid, or more angry. Where are you. I love you. Come home." Lauren found herself in true tears as she spoke the words into his voice mail. She was fully composed when she'd set off to leave her sixth message in 30 hours. It was his voice on the recording that set her off. She hated herself for missing him so. She hated what it meant that he'd left so abruptly. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Sark's assurances didn't help at all. Hell, why should she even trust him. The pompous bastard had been broken out of CIA custody, blackmailed into handing over his father's money and forced to become loyal to an organization he'd never even heard of. She knew she couldn't count on him, not the way she needed to. But in the end she had no choice. Her cover could not be blown. She'd made far too many mistakes already.  
  
In all of her efforts to find Michael and keep her cover, she'd totally put aside her mission. At the moment she was supposed to investigating the murder of a top Russian official. The trial had gone cold, that was until Irina Derevko had made her way mysteriously to LA, and then disappeared just as quickly. Something about Derevko's presence in the States caused Lauren to believe she was involved. She needed information, she need Michael. He was her only reliable source regarding Derevko and her activities. He hated her. But he understood her.  
  
Lauren contemplated her situation. She could sit back and wait for Sark to call her and tell her what Michael was up to. Or she could work. She decided on the latter, and pulled out her cell phone once again.  
  
"It's me. I need all records involving communication between CIA and the office of Andrian Lazarey. The last three years. Echelon transmissions, and hard communiqués. Yes, I'll be waiting." She said, hanging up the phone quickly.  
  
0  
  
"You know we should get going soon." Vaughn said, hating to break the comfortable silence between them.  
  
"You're right. I just don't want to." Sydney said pulling her head from his shoulder and looking up at him.  
  
"We could always stay here and hide forever." Vaughn said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Don't tempt me." Sydney smiled admiring his green eyes.  
  
Vaughn sighed deeply. "It's freezing out here."  
  
"I haven't really noticed." Sydney laughed, noting the frost on her breath. Vaughn smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. Closing his eyes he let his lips linger near her, as he breathed her in. "Vaughn," Sydney breathed. Vaughn opened his eyes and looked into hers. Before he knew it Sydney's hand was running through his hair, and pulling his mouth down on hers.  
  
Their kiss was short but hungry. Vaughn broke away first, against his better judgment or desire. He knew if he didn't stop right away, he would only regret it later.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney protested, kissing his jaw line. He stood for a moment, before reaching up to stroke her hair.  
  
"Syd, I can't shake the feeling, of all I have to atone for with you. I need to make things right before I can let myself go." Vaughn blurted out, unsure of what he was really saying.  
  
Sydney stood for a moment watching his eyes. He was right, and she knew it. They need to get to know each other again. They needed time. But so much of her wanted to be close to him again. She wanted him to hold her, to love her. She wanted to be intimate with him again, knowing that they were once again only for each other. But he was right, and she knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd." He said shaking his head. "I'm just so sorry."  
  
Sydney put her finger to his lips. "Shhhh," She soothed. "We both need time. And we both have so much to be sorry for." She said removing her finger and kissing him softly on the lips. "We should go." She said taking his hand and leading him back into the suite.  
  
0  
  
"The NSA has assigned a new agent to investigate the murder of a top Russian official. She'll be working with the CIA in the office her in LA." Jack said, his concern obvious in his voice.  
  
"Can you keep the investigate from discovering anything." Irina questioned with equal concern.  
  
"I am hoping to. The only problem is that this agent is Lauren Reed. Michael Vaughn's girlfriend." Jack said cautiously.  
  
"I see. Do you believe her to be the Covenant operative."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then we must find out if she knows the truth, and what she has been instructed to do about it."  
  
"Sark seems to have established a rapport with this woman, I will alert him of the problem." Jack said, reluctant that their conversation was ending.  
  
"There is no need. We will both be in Marseilles soon, I will speak with him there." Irina replied.  
  
"Marseilles may be far too great of a risk." Jack said, his tone changing drastically.  
  
"Sydney needs me. I'll be alright Jack. I can take care of myself." Irina tried to sound reassuring.  
  
"I've never doubted that. But I do not trust Sark. And I suppose I am jealous that you and Sydney get to be together."  
  
"Oh Jack, you've had her for thirty years. It's my turn." Irina laughed.  
  
"Yes well it won't be just Sydney I'm missing." Jack laughed as well.  
  
"I miss you too. Soon love, very soon." Irina said, her voice quieting.  
  
"Contact me when you and Sydney are safe."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You know how much I love the both of you."  
  
"We do."  
  
0 


	31. 31

"I have arrived in Marseille, and I have several leads." Sark said softly into the cell phone as he looked through the window out onto the brightly lit street.  
  
"Good. Contact me when you find anything." Lauren responded hurriedly.  
  
"Tell me, what are you concerns surrounding your target's spontaneous trip to Europe?" Sark said, hoping to extract valuable information.  
  
Lauren sighed, annoyed. "Mr. Sark, my objective is to use my target and his knowledge to further my mission. If you know nothing else of my mission it is not my place to reveal it to you. You forget that I do not know you and I do not trust you." Lauren said curtly.  
  
"Ms. Reed, I simply wish to know what course of action I should take while here in Marseille. For example, suppose I find the target with another woman, or perhaps involved in some illegal activity..." Sark would have continues but he was cut off.  
  
"Find him, tail him, and contact me. That is all." Lauren said before hanging up.  
  
Sark smiled. She was jealous and he knew it. He laughed slightly as he picked up his espresso and finished it off. He was having entirely too much fun with this.  
  
...................................................  
  
"I've gone over the information you sent me." Lauren said to the driver of the cab.  
  
"Yes, and you are satisfied?" The man said, his Arab accent prevalent.  
  
"Indeed. I need a follow up though." Lauren said catching the driver's eye in the rear view mirror. "An analyst is shown as being the originator of several communications between the CIA and Lazarey. I need to know who W. Tippin is."  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Vaughn, wake up." Sydney said softly as she unbuckled his seat belt. He'd fallen asleep as soon as they'd switched drivers.  
  
"Where are we?" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Just outside of Marseille, I found a little bed and breakfast." Sydney smiled reaching for the door. Before she pulled it open Vaughn grabbed her hand.  
  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Vaughn questioned, his senses returning rapidly.  
  
"Vaughn this is a random location. Neither of us has ever been here before. I know the Covenant outposts in Marseille. This isn't one of them." Sydney reassured as she pushed the door wide open and stepped out.  
  
Vaughn followed suit immediately and stepped out, looking around suspiciously. Maybe it was being near a large city, or being in France, or just being tired, but he felt weird about the whole situation. Taking a deep breath he followed Sydney inside, and decided to chalk it all up to being protective of her.  
  
"A room for two?" The old man said as he opened the front door.  
  
"Merci, Oui." Vaughn replied. The man smiled at Vaughn for a moment, before turning and leading the way inside. Sydney laughed as she listened to Vaughn and the old man converse in perfect French. Her mastery of the language was at a high level, but she wasn't nearly experienced enough to keep up with their fast pace and slang.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs the old man turned into the first room. With a hearty laugh and many thanks-you's from Vaughn, the man left them alone.  
  
"You're right, this is nice." Vaughn said with a smile as he removed his coat.  
  
Sydney smiled, and arched an eyebrow as she sat on the bed. Yawing is stretched out, kicking off her shoes. "I'm tired." She said still half yawning.  
  
Vaughn sat down on the other side of the bed. "I had a rather nice nap." He laughed turning and lying down next to Sydney.  
  
With another rather large yawn Sydney turned onto her side and poked Vaughn in the ribs.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed turning to face her as well. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Vaughn." Sydney said quietly after a moment.  
  
"Sydney." Vaughn responded with a smile.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me." She said, a half smile forming on her lips.  
  
"If you only knew how much I wish I cold stay."  
  
"I think I might."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." He said pulling her toward him and wrapping her in a tight embrace. He kissed her forehead lightly, and closed his eyes breathing her in.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
"How much longer will this take?" Sloane's impatience was clearly evident.  
  
"Anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks." The man said, still typing furiously at his computer.  
  
"We do not have a few weeks." Sloane groaned looking over the man's shoulder.  
  
"If perhaps I had another hundred thousand, I think things might move along...more smoothly."  
  
"Do it. Find it in the next two days and name your price. If not, you might not be able to name anything for a very long time." Sloane's threatening tone was clear, and the man looked up with him with a curt, but understanding nod.  
  
.................................................................  
  
"Irina, it's been to long already." Her thickly accented voice warmed as she stood in greeting.  
  
"Katya." Irina acknowledged kissing her cheek and taking a seat at the table. Katya sat as well, waving the waiter over to them.  
  
"What brings you to Marseille?" Irina questioned as the waiter filled her wine glass.  
  
"You do." Katya said quickly, holding her glass in a toast. Irina did the same and the two women clinked glassed.  
  
"Salue," They said in unison.  
  
After a long drink Irina set her glass down. "You must forgive me Katya, I'm short of time. What is it you need from me." Irina said softly.  
  
"Oh Irina, always running from here to there. There is never enough time is there?" Katya said with a laugh and another long drink of wine.  
  
"There is always time for a sister. Tell me." Irina said an eyebrow arched at her sisters playful charade.  
  
"Arvin Sloane is close." Katya revealed, her expression tightening.  
  
"How is it you've come to know this?" Irina said sipping thoughtfully.  
  
"Irina, I know what I know because I know it. It's no concern to you." Katya said her tone edgy.  
  
"Katya, I will not play this game with you. I have fought for too long over this. There are others who are close, too close." She sighed, revealingly. "It is not yet clear who Arvin Sloane's allegiances are to."  
  
"You have always known the driving force behind that man." Katya said with a laugh.  
  
"This is true. And it is why I question your motives in coming to me with this information." Irina said looking fiercely into her sister's eyes.  
  
"Irina," Katya sighed. "Is it my allegiances you are questioning now? Or is this your defense for you lost control of this situation?"  
  
Irina paused for a moment, staring at her sister with a smile. "This situation, has been out of control from the beginning. I don't expect you to understand." Irina said beginning to stand. "Katya," She said turning to face her sister. "In my heart I know that our blood is our allegiance." She sighed. "However my head keeps me questioning that constantly."  
  
"Do you ever trust anyone?" Katya said bitterly.  
  
"I do. Forgive me for offending you. I hope to see you soon." She said before turning and walking away. Katya sat and watched her go, her expression blank. Her head whirling with thoughts.  
  
.................................................................. 


	32. 32

"Elena," Irina's voice came clearly through the phone.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Elena said sitting upright in bed.  
  
"Katya's up to something." Irina whispered as she walked down the darkening street.  
  
"Can this wait?" Elena said flipping on the light beside her bed.  
  
"She knows more about our project than she's letting on. We must find out what her objectives are, and who she's working for." Irina said firmly.  
  
"Alright, I'll do some digging." Elena said turning to look at her lover as he stirred beside her.  
  
"Good, contact me the minute you know anything." Irina said hanging up the phone.  
  
Elena switched off the light and wriggled back unto bed, her mind abuzz considering her two sisters.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
"I've got something for you."  
  
"Good." Lauren said pausing for a moment at the stop sign.  
  
"Our W. Tippin, is in fact William D. Tippin. He was an Analyst for the CIA for about a year, before disappearing."  
  
"Disappearing? Dead? Or deep cover?" Lauren questioned pulling into her parking space.  
  
"Neither, he was involved in a relationship with a Covenant operative. He also spent almost a month in the hospital over a year ago."  
  
"A Covenant mission involving Tippin. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"It didn't involve Tippin directly."  
  
"Who was the target then?" Lauren asked impatiently.  
  
"Agent Sydney Bristow."  
  
..............................................................  
  
"Jack," Dixon called from the entrance of his office. Jack turned quickly and began toward him.  
  
"Dixon," He said, greeting his superior as they entered the office.  
  
"I just received a tip." Dixon said, taking his seat behind the large mahogany desk.  
  
"About Sydney?" Jack said, falsely surprised.  
  
"No Irina Derevko." Dixon said, bracing for Jack reaction. "I just received word that she's in France. I want you to go in immediately." Dixon said handing Jack a folder across the desk.  
  
"France?" Jack said opening the folder and studying it intently.  
  
"Jack, this is personal. I'm giving you first shot here, but I must caution you. Irina is Sydney's mother, and however tempting it may be to...." Dixon started before being cut off.  
  
"Dixon," Jack said firmly, before taking a pause. "Irina Derevko is Sydney's mother. If she happens to have any information pertaining our daughter I will acquire it and contact you. But it will not," He paused again for emphasis, "interfere with my objective. Bringing Irina Derevko back to the CIA is my primary goal, it will not be altered." Jack's poker face was solid, his lies pour out almost too easily.  
  
"Good, that's exactly what I needed to hear. Good luck Jack."  
  
....................................................................  
  
The sound of the phone ringing woke them up simultaneously. Sydney lifted her head from the safety of Vaughn's shoulder and looked around, gaining her bearings. "I got it." Vaughn said Reaching over her to where the phone sat on the bed side table behind her. Sydney let her head fall back to the pillow as Vaughn pulled the phone to his ear.  
  
"Hello." He said sounding very much asleep. The voice that came through the phone was that of the owner. He was speaking fast in French and he was very worried.  
  
"Where is he now?" Vaughn said, forgetting to speak in French. Before another beat passed he slammed the phone down and leaped up.  
  
"Sark he's here." Vaughn said quickly. As if directly on cue there came a knock at the door.  
  
Sydney's eyes lit up. She looked toward the door, and then back to Vaughn. He nodded, answering affirmatively that it was Sark was at the door. Vaughn reached for the gun he had in his coat as Sydney sprang into action. She went to the window and unlocked it, heaving it up.  
  
Again as if perfectly timed, a pounding came at the door. But this time the door swung open revealing Sark in the entry way.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He laughed as the couple stood frozen in their places.  
  
"How did you find us here?" Vaughn said, holding his coat over his gun.  
  
"Jack Bristow informed me your location." Sark said taking a step into the room.  
  
"Don't come any closer." Sydney warned watching Sark like a hawk. "My father hasn't said anything to me."  
  
"Well then you'll just have to trust me." Sark laughed as he began pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"Like hell." Vaughn said dropping his coat and holding his gun at ready. "Put your hands against the wall." He instructed. Sark's smile faded quickly, but after a beat he turned and followed instructions. Vaughn looked to Sydney who was already moving toward Sark.  
  
"I'm not armed." Sark assured them, as Sydney checked his pockets.  
  
"Cell phone, car keys; that's it." She said taking both with her as she stepped back. "Lock him in the closet?" Sydney said with a little smile.  
  
"Yes I think that would do nicely." Vaughn said still holding his gun trained on Sark's head.  
  
"Wait." Sark said boldly turning toward them. "I have a message for you." He said looking to Sydney. "Your father is on his way here. Apparently the CIA caught wind of our little rendezvous her in Marseille."  
  
Vaughn looked to Sydney, trying to discern if she was believing him.  
  
"Since when do you and my father work together?" Sydney asked, her eyes blazing.  
  
"Since the night we found you. Sydney, I have given you no reason not to trust me. Your father and I have worked out an agreement. I want the Covenant to go down, he desires to keep you safe. Our objectives are mutual." Sark tried desperately to reason with Sydney, though from the looks of the situation he was failing miserably.  
  
"Here." She said handing Sark his phone. "Call my dad."  
  
"Against my better judgment, I am going to advise you of the peril or doing this. The CIA somehow knows that your mother is in Marseille. We don't need to give them more ammunition to suspect that you or I are here." He said his eyes earnest.  
  
"Keep the call under 22 seconds, it won't show up on the radar. It's that or we leave you in the closet." She threatened stepping toward him.  
  
"Alright," He acquiesced as he began dialing. There was a short pause. "It's me." He said and waited a beat. "Someone here would like to verify my loyalties." He said, and after pausing handed Sydney the phone.  
  
Sydney took the phone and listened. "It's me," Jack's voice came through. "You can trust him; for now. Find her and I'll find you." He said quickly before hanging up.  
  
Sydney closed the phone and threw it back at Sark. "What is it we're supposed to do?" She asked, her expression somewhere in between skeptical, and pissed off.  
  
................................................ 


	33. 33

He stormed across the Ops Center. A man on a mission, with little else on his mind. A few people noticed him as he made his way through the crowded area, but most went about their business as usual.  
  
"Dixon," Kendall said, pushing through his office door without hesitation.  
  
"Kendall," Dixon said looking up, and inclining his head.  
  
"We need to talk about project White Tiger." Kendall said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course." Dixon said, before turning to his intercom box, and instating his secretary that he be left undisturbed. "Go ahead." He said turning back to Kendall.  
  
"She's missed two check-ins. I hate to say it but, I'm worried Dixon. She's never done this before. She was supposed to meet me in Nevada. She changed the plan a few times and then...." He trailed off, hoping that his concern was coming across as he'd needed.  
  
"I see," Dixon nodded. "Are you aware that Michael Vaughn has left the country?"  
  
"Not I was not aware. The former Agent Vaughn does not concern me." Kendall said dismissively.  
  
"We know where he is. Irina Derevko was spotted there yesterday." Dixon said knowingly.  
  
"Do they know?" Kendall said, suddenly realizing Dixon's implications.  
  
"For the sake of the project I hope not. But for Her sake, as well as those who love her, part of me hopes that they do." Dixon sighed. He'd felt guilty for so long over this. He just wanted it to be over.  
  
"For the sake of the Project they had better not know." Kendall said, voice raised. "And one more thing. Dixon, we all decided that this was the best course of action. I know she was your partner. But stay focused here, we have an objective to accomplish." Kendall said, as he stood up.  
  
"She was more than my partner. She was my friend. She is my friend. And as for our objective," Dixon said, pausing momentarily to pull himself together. "Our objective is secondary to her safety. Do not forget that." Dixon said finally, before standing politely.  
  
Kendall paused, trying to read Dixon's face. "Don't forget, she chose this." He said, not really sure himself if he believed what he was saying. "Keep my updated." He said before turning and leaving. Dixon stood, watching him leave.  
  
'None of us chose this.' He thought to himself.  
  
..............................................  
  
"I found him." Sark said into the phone.  
  
"Good," Lauren replied quickly. "Where is he?"  
  
"At a small hotel. It looks as though he'll be leaving momentarily, however." Sark said, repressing a laugh.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lauren laughed, things were going better now.  
  
"He's ordered a car, to take him to the airport." Sark lied.  
  
"He's coming back to LA?" Lauren said in disbelief, realizing that this would be a problem.  
  
"Indeed. He should be there by tomorrow morning." Sark replied, sensing the exasperation in her voice. "Is anything the matter?"  
  
"No, not at all why would you say that?" She said, masking her tone.  
  
"No reason, I'll contact you again, once I confirm he's in the air."  
  
"Brilliant." Lauren said brightly, with a frown. This was no good at all.  
  
...............  
  
"I was told to inform you of some rather disturbing information." Sark said, sitting down across from where Sydney and Vaughn sat on the couch.  
  
"About what?" Vaughn said taking hold of Sydney's hand.  
  
"Your," Sark started before clearing his throat, "girlfriend Lauren Reed." Sark finished watching as Vaughn's expressions changed dramatically.  
  
There was a long and pregnant pause. Sark shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he watched Sydney and Vaughn stare into space, contemplating.  
  
"She must be worried about you." Sydney said, her eyes not daring to leave the spot they were affixed to.  
  
Vaughn didn't say anything, but instead glanced at Sydney.  
  
"Actually, she knows you're here." Sark said, a smirk crossing his face as he broke the dramatic silence.  
  
"What?" Vaughn said, lifting his eyes to meet Sark's.  
  
"Lauren Reed isn't an NSA Agent." Sark glanced at Sydney as she looked up.  
  
"She's Covenant." Sydney remembered and said aloud.  
  
"What, No." Vaughn said looking between Sark and Sydney.  
  
"I remember where I'd heard that name before. She's been working undercover at the NSA for years." Sydney recited still in shock about what she was saying.  
  
"No, this is impossible." Vaughn said standing. "Lauren isn't Covenant." He said rather loudly, turning to Sark. "Where's your proof?"  
  
"She contacted me to follow you. She was suspicious when you left town." Sark said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What, Why you? I thought you were working for Jack? But you're really working for the Covenant aren't you, you sonofabitch." Vaughn pulled the gun from his coat.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney stood immediately.  
  
"Sydney, he's lying to us." Vaughn said holding his gun on Sark.  
  
"Vaughn let him explain." Sydney said reaching out and putting her hand on Vaughn's shoulder.  
  
"The Covenant had me broken out of the CIA so that I could bankroll their operation. Ms. Reed first contacted me a few days ago." Sark said sitting calmly.  
  
"Vaughn he's telling the truth. Remember when you found me in the Lexington Building. Sark was there, he helped me. My father verified it, he's on our side. Vaughn!" Sydney said holding her hand firmly on his shoulder.  
  
Vaughn took a moment, glaring at Sark. After a beat he lowered his gun.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney sighed taking the gun from his hand.  
  
"Lauren's Covenant?" Vaughn said in disbelief sitting down in a slump.  
  
Sydney looked to Sark, a sort of "Leave Now" glint in her eye. Sark got the hint immediately and stood to leave.  
  
"She had you follow me." Vaughn said, running through the logic in his head. "Was she, was I her target?" He said lifting his head to look at Sark.  
  
"Ms. Reed was sent to LA with you as her target, yes." Sark said softly before stepping toward the door. Before he stepped through he paused. "If I knew why I'd tell you." He said before leaving and closing the door behind himself.  
  
............................................................................  
  
Lauren made her way up the stairs of the apartment building slowly. She was contemplating her plan of attack. She couldn't come on too strong, but she also couldn't let this go, it was too important. She thanked her good sense for being able to roll with the punches. It made her a good agent, and kept her from getting hurt.  
  
She knocked at the door. Waiting impatiently as ever, she knocked again, not thirty seconds later. After a moment she was relieved to hear something moving behind the door.  
  
"One second." She heard a muffled yell from the apartment.  
  
She sighed impatiently and tapped her toe. A few seconds later the sound of locks unlocking was prevalent. The door opened suddenly.  
  
Lauren put on her "sad-helpless" face, and let a tear fall from her eye. "Are you Will Tippin?"  
  
...................................................... 


End file.
